The Ultimate Warriors Saga
by Daniel-san
Summary: The revised beginning of my saga. Chapters 1-10
1. Default Chapter Title

This Dragonball Story takes place in between The Buu Saga and the Beginning of Dragon ball Gt. Each chapter is like an episode. This is my series not one of my 

DragonBall Z Chapter 1 "Reunion" Bulma arose from her seat and went to answer the door. She walked through the 

living room and to the door. Bulma and Vegita had lived together at Capsule corp. for about 

2 years now. Vegita has helped Bulma raise her 9-year-old daughter Bra since birth. 

Bulma and Vegita have always felt for each another since the conseption of Trunks. 

Yamcha and Bulma were now just friends. 

As Bulma reached the door she stopped, looked to her left into the mirror brushed 

her Blue hair back and opened the door. 

"Gohan!" Bulma gave Gohan a big hug. "I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Gohan 

blushed as he received a kiss on the cheek from Bulma. Gohan then said, "Ubuu and Pan 

couldn't make it, their is doing some sort of space traveling training thing. They said he 

would be back in a few months." 

Gohan Stepped into the house. He was tall and strong. He hadn't fought in a long 

time because he was to busy running a business. Videl stepped inside after him. She 

continued the work of the Great Saiyaman most of the time and had learned how to use Ki 

for attacks. The Family walked out to the Backyard. 

Bulma sighed and to herself said "It's gonna be Good seeing everyone." She closed 

the door. 

Thump! Bulma looked astonished. She swung the door open to see Krillin on the ground 

rubbing his head. His wife Juhanchi Gou (#18) and their daughter Marron stood above him 

laughing. Bulma helped him up and the laughed as they all went to the back yard. 

Vegita lay out in a lawn chair by the pool. When He saw Krillin he tipped his 

glasses back onto his short black hair and yelled, "Krillin," Krillin looked around still rubbing 

his head. "Krillin, over here!" Krillin finally saw Vegita. 

" So hows the hair growing Krillin?" "A-OK" He responded. Admiring his spiky black hair. 

"Bombs away!" Krillin and Vegita both turned as they heard this. Splash! Krillin and Vegita. 

scattered but it was too late. They were soaked with water. 

Gohan came out of the water laughing hysterically. Krillin and Vegita both smiled 

the dove into the pool pushing Gohan under water. 

Bulma answered the door once more.Yamcha and Tien entered they were laughing 

and telling stories. The both Kissed Bulma on the cheek and went back to the pool. 

Bugles blared in the front of the house and every one stopped to come inside to 

see who it was. Bulma opened the door to 3 men in royal armor. They entered rolling a red 

carpet out. The bugles sounded again. And Prince Chautzu Entered. Tien smiled ear to ear 

as he picked up his best friend. "It's been so long." Chautzu agreed. And they all left the 

house to go back to the pool. 

Two Hours had passed and many guests had arrived. 

Vegita, Tien, Gohan, and Krillin sat at a picnic table along side the pool. Everyone 

else was crowded around. Bulma blew her whistle and all 4 men started powering up. They 

all concentrated on the plastic jar in the middle of the table. As they all concentrated it 

slowly began to rise up into the air! It hovered in between them as they all concentrated on 

it trying to pull it to them. The spectators were cheering and Mr. Satan, Yajarobi, and Buu 

were even betting on it. Vegita then smiled and yelled "Now!" 

Vegita, Gohan, and Tien all stopped their intense concentration. The jar sped to 

Krillin. Krillin's eyes widened as he screamed. Smack! The jar hit Krillin square in the 

forehead. He toppled over backwards onto the ground. Everyone laughed and the party went 

on. 

Later every on was in the pool. They all shared stories and laughed. Bulma swam 

over to Gohan. "So, why can't the rest of your family be here?" "They all are at the Tenachi 

Buduki to watch the Butoden Goten is in." He answered. "Oh" Bulma said, " Trunks is there 

also!" Gohan was about to reply when he noticed Bulma was swimming topless! He snickered 

and stared. Bulma then noticed. She blushed and looked around the water for the top. Just 

then Master Roshi Popped out of the water about 10 feet away. "Hey Bulma!" He said holding 

the top piece in his hand. Bulma Screamed and took off after the old pervert. Everyone was 

laughing and having a good Time (Especially Master Roshi). 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 2 The 30th Tenachi Butoden 

A coin came flipping down and landed heads up in the judge's hand. Goten smiled and shook Trunk's hand. Trunks had won the Singles in the Butoden. Goten and Trunks had both agreed to settle all their matches that were scheduled, to end in a coin toss. The two best friends didn't want to compete against each other. 

Next up in the Buduki was the doubles finals. Goten and Trunks together had won 11 matches to get here. Their opponents entered the ring. They were last year's winners. For Goten and Trunks this was there first year competing in the doubles, because last year there combined ages 14 and 15 was not enough. But this year, 16 year old Goten and 17 year old Trunks were in the finals! 

The bell rang Goten went first. He straightened his orange out fit and tightened the black belt. He pushed back his Black spiky hair (Much like Goku's) and stepped forward. His opponent was 7 ½ feet tall and had muscles all over. The sported a mo-hawk hair do and wore short black shorts and no shirt. Goten approached the big guy and waited for his attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his family. Goku wore a suit and tie and was hunched over in his seat anxiously. His mother Chi Chi looked worried as usual and chewed her fingernails. Goten didn't even notice the big guy swing his mighty arm at him. Goten reacted naturally and without thinking. He blocked the punch with his left arm and spun around getting very low to the ground. Once he had spun 180 degrees he kicked almost straight up from his crouched position catching the man off guard. The Large man did a full flip and smashed down on the concrete floor. He got up and charged at Goten. Goten timed the mans punch exactly and caught it the palm of this hand. Goten rared back to throw his own punch when he was spun around By the mans enormous amount of strength. Goten Fell over on his face as he received a knee to his upper back. Goten quickly rolled over and spun around on his back then kicked out the big mans legs. 

The mans partner was chanting along with half the crowd " Diamon! Diamon!" Goten then tried to stand up. A sharp pain shot through his upper back. Goten fell down to the floor as he grimaced in agony. He heard his Mother cry out his name. Goten looked up at her with pain in his eyes. He heard a slap of hands from his opponents and the other man entered the ring. He rolled Goten over on his back and charged up his Ki. Trunks was stretching out his hand and yelling to Goten. Goten tried to reach him but he was to far away. He looked up at the man standing at his feet. He was around 6 feet tall and was skinnier than his partner but still was strong. The man's name was Chilrith, Goten remembered from the List of entries in the program. The man finished powering up then unleashed a Rezenko Energy Dan. Goten flopped up and down as he was hit by the rapid onslaught of Ki blasts. When the blast was fired Goten noticed he had moved a foot towards Trunks. He extended his arm and slapped Trunks's. Trunks glared at Chilrith in rage. Trunks bent his head down to look at Goten on the ground in front of him. He looked back up at his opponents. Trunks wore an orange outfit like Goten's. The Outfits were sewn by Chi Chi and Bulma and modeled after Goku's fighting uniform from King Kai's. Trunks's Rage erupted as an aura formed around him. His purple hair that hung down in his face now was spiky and blond. His brown eyes now were glowing green. Trunks had turned Super Saiyjin. 

Chilrith and Diamon laughed ignorantly and joked about Trunks appearance. Trunks held two fingers toward Diamon. He aimed like a gun with his thumb up. "Bang!" Trunks said as he s launched the invisible Ki blast. Diamon was laughing even as it hit him. Diamon flew back wards into the wall breaking his back. Chilrith glared at SSJ Trunks and launched another set of Rezenko Energy Dans at him. Trunks blocked each and every blast with his arms. Chilrith then turned 

to Goten & blasted a fireball at him as he was just standing up. The Ball hit him square in the chest knocking him out of the 

ring. Chilrith turned around to see Trunks face to face with him. Chilrith's smile disappeared as his face turned to fear. 

Chilrith straightened like a board. Trunks put a finger on his forehead and pushed him over. He fell right out of the ring. Trunks Snapped out of his phase and turned back into his regular self. He helped up Goten and brought him to a bench. There, Chi Chi and Goku met them. "Wow," Goku smiled, "You guys did great! Here Goten, Take these sensu beans, they'll heal you up in no time." Goten took the beans and ate them. He breathed reluctantly "Thanks Dad." 

"No problem." The announcer for the Buduki stood up and took his microphone. "Thank you everyone for being here to see this great match." He moved over to the Sons and Trunks. "To Goten and Trunks, The winners of the 30th annual Tenachi Buduki!" 

Chi Chi leaned over and gave Goten a kiss. Trunks beamed as he received the huge trophy. 

Goku thought Of the days that he and Krillin Trained under Master Roshi, His Training With King Kai. And Training his too sons Gohan and Goten. 

Goku was reminded of all the great matches he'd had in the Tenachi Buduki. With Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and ever Muten Roshi's alter ego Jackie Chun. After the Butodens, Goku had fought in many other battles with enemies like Rattidz his saiyijin brother, Garlic Jr., Nappa and Vegita, the two saiyjin elite, The Ginyu Squad, Freeza, , Coora, , Hiruigarm., The androids, Cell, Dabura, Babibi, and Buu. 

Little did Goku Know that all off his hard work and training were going to be needed soon. Because an unknown Spacecraft was heading to earth and he would have the fight that every thing before has led up to. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 3 "The coming of the Warrior" 

Passing Jupiter at an intense speed, a spacecraft headed towards earth. The ship was shaped like nothing that had ever been built before. It's sleek silver body reflected the sun's light and it's swept back wings had the insignia of the "Elite Warriors" on it. At Bulma and Yamcha's house. Everyone froze. They stared in amazement. Then they all jumped out of the pool and dried off. They all went inside. Krillin "This power I fell is amazing. And it is landing in Kushu. We need to check it out." Yamcha closed his eyes and concentrated. " King Kai, can you hear me?" 

"Yes Yamcha," King Kai answered telepathically from his planet. "Loud and clear." King Kai a ship has landed in Kushu, Can you tell us who it is?" King Kai searched and searched his mind. "No, I can't tell who it is." But he has an incredibly high power level!" Yamcha told every one this information and then thanked King Kai for the Information. Gohan then spoke up. "Goku is in Kushu! That is where they were holding the Butoden!" Bulma Looked worried. "Trunks is there!" 

"So is Goten!" Gohan said. 

Vegita stepped forward. " I'll fly ahead to Kushu and warn them while you guys get ready and suited up." 

"I'll come too." Yamcha said. 

Vegita and Yamcha put on their fighting clothes and flew off. 

Goku, Goten, Chi Chi and Trunks walked down the streets of Kushu to the airport. Goku talked strategy with Goten and Trunks as Chi Chi took pictures of the City. 

The city was filled with huge beautiful columned buildings. The biggest was the Embassy. The World embassy directed trade, military, and everything that had to do with the Earth's connections to other world. 

They passed the statue of Goku and Mr. Satan. Goku stopped and stared at it smiling. "This statue was put here after we killed True Buu. Satan took all the credit, but it's ok this time, he really was the hero." 

Chichi broke in. "Goku, How about I take your picture in front of the statue." 

" OK" 

Goku stood in front of the statue Grinning wildly. Chichi looked through the camera. 

A few seconds later chichi gasp, then fainted. 

Goku looked at her puzzled. He then looked at Trunks and his son. They both stared in amazement behind Goku. 

Goku spun around to see a silver aerodynamic spacecraft landing right on to of the statue. People in the city turned and ran away. 

Goku watched as the ship without a sound crushed the statue under it. It hit the ground and the quiet hissing engines stopped. 

Goten and Trunks stared in amazement. "I've never seen a ship like that before." Trunks said. Goten then said, "Look, It's opening up!" 

A hatch on the side of the door opened and a figure appeared. 

He wore a blue jump suit covering his neck down to his shiny white boots. On his chest he wore what looked like Saiyjin battle armor without the shoulder guards. He was strong with muscles bulging. He was about as tall as Vegita. He had long black hair hanging in his face coming down to bottom of his neck. He had a thin mustache and a very thin face. He had blue eyes. In his left eye he wore a contact lens. The lens was a scanner. 

As the man activated the scanner by tapping the left side of his head he looked at Trunks. The scanner read 7,000. He then looked at Goten, It read 7,900. Then He looked at Goku. His scanner read 10,000. The man then mentally noted. " Remember what they told us, The earthlings hide there Power levels." 

Goku stepped forward and asked, " Hey what do you want?" 

" My name is Zaparta, I am hear to force a settlement on your planet." Goku told him to continue. 

" You hand over your planet to the Elite Warriors and you can live as slaves or you all will be terminated." Goku looked angry but spoke softly. " You're not the first one to try this buddy." 

The Man leapt forward and landed right in front of him. Goten was amazed at the distance of the jump. Goten then estimated the mans power level. He concluded that Goku would have to go SSJ to defeat him but only to the 1st form. Trunks had calculated the same and said it would be no problem. 

Goku stared back at the man in front of him and looked right into his eyes. Zaparta could see Goku's frustration. Zaparta moved so quickly that Goku didn't notice at first. Zaparta moved around Goku and picked up Chichi and was on the catwalk to the ship before anything could be done. Zaparta dropped the woman in his ship and said, "I'll give you 4 months to make your decision. Until then deal with these guys." Zaparta came forward and put out his arms palm face down. He charged up and released Ki from each hand two figures appeared on the ground arms hugging their legs he turned to his right and did the same. He then walked back up the catwalk and he yelled, "Wake up." The door closed and the ship blasted off to the East. 

The 4 men arose and got ready to fight. 

DragonBall Z Chapter 4 "Zaparta's Henchmen" 

Goku, Goten, and Trunks got ready to fight. They all powered up. Goku rose to 40,000,000, Goten to 29,000,000, and Trunks to 30,000,000. 

The 4 men stared at them snickering .The one all the way to the left stepped forward he was skinny and short he wore brown clothing with saiyjin armor along with the shoulder guards. He was crazy looking with 5 spikes of hair like a mo hawk on his head. He yelled "Hut!" 

The man to his right stepped up. He was short but muscular. He wore grey clothes with saiyjin like armor. He only had one shoulder guard. His hair was green and straight up. He yelled, Delta!" 

The man to his right was a little taller than Goku and about as strong. He was young and handsome he wore a blue out fit and saiyjin armor with no shoulder guards. His spiked up hair was shiny and grey. He yelled, "Geo!" 

The last man stepped up he was 7 feet tall and was stronger than all 3 of the others combined. He wore a light purple outfit under his armor. He also had no shoulder guards. His face was tough and straight he wore a helmet much like the one Coora wore. He Yelled, "Lurrow!" 

All 4 of the men wore contact scouters. 

Lurrow then looked at his men. "Lets have some fun." The 3 other men blasted off in opposite directions. Lurrow then looked at Goku. "Well, aren't you gonna stop them." 

Goku turned to Goten and trunks; "I'll go after the one called Geo he seemed the most powerful." 

"I'll take Delta." Goten said. "And I'll take the shrimp." Trunks smiled. They all blasted off there separate ways. 

Vegita and Yamcha landed and confronted Lurrow. Yamcha gather Ki and launched a round Sokidan. It sped towards Lurrow. Lurrow laughed at the projectile and easily dodged it. Yamcha flipped his arms to the left and the Sokidan flew around and hit Lurrow in the back. A huge explosion erupted around Lurrow. Yamcha smiled as he gathers another Sokidan. The smoke cleared and the man stood unscratched. Yamcha unleashed another Sokidan as Vegita powered up. As the ball got close to Lurrow, he reached out and caught it in his hand. He then absorbed its power and smiled he then shot a Sokidan back at the powering up Vegita. The blast connected and Vegita was blown back ward into a building. Lurrow then approached the exhausted Yamcha. And pointed his hand at him. " I learned this from Master Zaparta." A Blue blast shot from his out stretched fingers. It hit Yamcha and froze him in a block of ice. He laughed and turned around. He walked back to where he stood before mumbling; "Who dares face me with a power level of only 11 million, even the other guys 36 million was weak compares to me." He stopped as he heard a buzzing noise behind him. " So, He want more." Lurrow swung around and blasted at the charging up Vegita with a Kamehameha like blast from one hand. It hit him directly smashing his in to the building again. The building then came crashing down on him. Lurrow smiled and flew away. 

An hour later the rest of the Z team arrived. They all were dressed in battle armor. Tien and Gohan dug Vegita out of the rubble as Chautzu and Krillin examined Yamcha in the frozen block. Gohan looked at Yamcha then got very angry. " I read no Power in him." Krillin and Chautzu both hung their heads in sadness. Gohan's Anger exploded within him and a aura formed around him." I will destroy who ever did this!" Gohan's Hair then turned goldish yellow and his eyes green. His muscled bulged and the blue tight outfit under his armor and on his legs ripped. He had gone super Saiyjin. His 32,000,000 power level rose to around,52,000,000. Gohan then blasted off in the direction that Lurrow did. Gohan felt Lurrow's power moving fast. Gohan powered up, and flew even faster. Along side Gohan Vegita appeared. Vegita had gone Super Saiyijin and was extremely angered. The two Super Saiyjins. Blasted off to face Lurrow. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 5 "Trunks vs. Hut" 

On top of on of the large buildings in Kushu Hut sat with his legs crossed smiling. He looked below at the crowded streets. With a flick of his hand every car rolled over on to it's back. He laughed at the cries of the people crushed by the cars. Then he flew out above them and proclaimed, " I am the mighty Hut!" Then he put out his hand and did a final flash technique. The cars from left to right exploded as Hut moved his hand. He powered up a Kamehameha and spun around so quickly his movement couldn't have been seen by anyone. His Blast hit the oncoming trunks. Hut had felt his presence before trunks had time to plan his attack. 

The 17-year-old purple haired Trunks flew at Hut. Hut countered by transporting behind him. High above the city Trunks received a powered kick to the neck and retaliated by doing a flip forward and punching Hut on his was around. Hut flew backward and wiped the blood from his broken nose. He then blasted towards Trunks. The two flew off from left to right punching and kicking each other but always blocking the others efforts. They fought on courageously for a minute or two until Trunks, evading one of Huts kicks, spun around and landed a punch in Huts stomach. The wind was knocked out of the mo-hawk bearing lunatic. He fell down to the ruble below and landed with a smash. Trunks flew down and stood on top of one of the few remaining cars. He breathed reluctantly as he picked up no sign of Hut. Just then Hut jumped up and grabbed onto Trunks back. Hut powered up and started up glow yellow. Trunks Struggled to get out of his hold. Then, Kaboom! Hut blasted a blast from his chest knocking him and Trunks apart. Trunks hit the building in front of him face first. He turned around to see the blast still coming at him. He built up a burning maneuver, but was to late. The huge blast erupted as it hit the boy. The whole building fell over. This caused a chain reaction and eventually all the buildings had fallen over. Hut tapped the left side of his face and smiled . "No sign of him." He snickered to himself. Then, in an instant. The scanner beeped as it picked up a life reading. Hut turned to the direction it was coming from. " 3 million and 5 million, Strong, HA! For 15 years ago!" Mr. Satan and Yajarobi were speeding to the scene in a hover car. They had felt the sudden loss of power. They arrived and Mr. Satan confronted Hut. Yajarobi went to dig out Trunks. 

Mr. Satan put up his fist. "C'mon, lets go at it boy." Hut then did the same. Satan was almost twice as tall as Hut and has a lot more muscles. Mr. Satan then released a powerful jab and socked Hut in the face. Huts head snapped back. He shook his head and then said, "Now it's my turn." Hut jabbed Satan in the face also. Mr. Satan flew back unconscious over the buildings and out of the city. He passed out of view a few seconds later. 

Yajarobi was hard at work shoveling away rocks with his sword. Hut came over and looked at Yajarobi. He stopped and raised his sword up. Yajarobi hadn't fought since The Saiyjins had attacked and was fatter than ever. Hut smiled, " A swordsmen eh?" Hut held out his hand. "Well me too." He concentrated his Ki on his hand and a sword appeared. Yajarobi looked afraid and backed away. Hut swung his sword at Yajarobi. Yajarobi blocked the blade with his own. The short fat man was sweating already as Hut delivered the second swing. This knocked the sword out of his hand. Just as Hut was about to swing a fatal blow to Yajarobi Trunks's hand shot out of the ruble and tripped Hut. Trunks then blasted out of the ground. Yajarobi then threw his sword to Trunks. Trunks examined it and smiled. Hut joined him in the air. They both attacked with there swords. They raged on clashing together. Hut swung around kicking and caught Trunks on the chin. Trunks rared back then charged at him. The two again were attacking with swords swinging but always being blocked. Then after being blocked low trunks saw an open attack. He spun around swinging at huts neck. It seemed like slow motion as he swung. Hut had no time to block to he gathered all him strength and tried to duck. Trunks sword sliced through huts hair, cutting off his mo-hawk. Hut then retreated backwards a few feet. "My hair!" Huts eye's bulged, "You cut off my hair! You almost got me!" Hut screamed as he flew towards Trunks. Veins popped from out his arms and head. He swung from his right side and was blocked. He then turned around stabbing behind him. Trunks felt the blade enter his upper leg then exit through the other side. Hut pulled it out and watched as Trunks curled over and coughed up blood. Trunk's anger rose. He snapped up at Hut. His stone cold eyes pierced into Hut's. Hut was struck with fear Trunks raised his sword and swung with all of his might. Hut blocked horizontally over his head. Trunks then used his Ki and powered up the sword. The sword glowed red as it was swung towards hut. The sword cut cleanly through Hut's and cleanly through Hut. The to halves of Hut fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Yajarobi scattered as one half fell were he was standing. 

Trunks came back to the ground and he and Yajarobi got into the Hover car and flew away. Trunks was taken to the hospital to have his leg worked on. 

Some where Mr. Satan finally landed. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 6 "Geo and Delta…. Stronger than Hut?" 

Geo flew around the city. He looked for some thing that he could do for fun. He spotted a police officer with his gun out walking the streets looking for him. Geo smiled, gathered Kai then disappeared. The police officer was clueless to the fact that Geo had appeared right behind him. Geo then grabbed the back of his neck and threw him across the street and through the window of a shop. Geo smiled and dusted his hands off as the stores alarm system blared. Geo walked a few feet then turned to see a man with a shotgun. The man had seen Geo throw the cop, and he got his guns to get Geo. The man was a gun-ho who had obviously seen to many movies. He wore a black trench coat and sunglasses. "I've been waiting for this my whole life." He then opened fire. Geo stood their and took 12 shots to the chest. The man stared amazed. He dropped the shot gun then pulled out 2 pistols after unloading both weapons on Geo to no effect he dropped them also. "I didn't think it would have to come to this." The man then pulled out an Uzi. No effect. An M-16. No effect. Then he ran into his house and came back with a bazooka! He blasted a hole straight through Geo. The shell kept going and hit a building behind him. Geo smiled and regenerated his stomach. He picked up the man and did the same with him as he did with the cop. 

"HEH!" said a deep voice. 

Geo looked around 

"Up here!" Said another voice. Geo turned and looked up to see piccolo and another Nemek. 

Piccolo wore his standard uniform a purple outfit with a white bundle around his neck. Like always he wore a heavy cape and 

bandage wrapped around his head. 

The Nemek Next to him was Dende. Dende was all grown up and resembled Nail. He wore a suit like Piccolo's but 

in black. He also had the neck bundle, and cape. 

Since Dende had taken over at Kami's look out Piccolo had stayed to protect him. The last 7 years Piccolo had 

trained him. He was a quick learner and a very good fighter. He already had beaten Piccolo in a fight. Once. 

Geo Smiled and chuckled. "Nemeks! It's been a while since I killed Nemeks." Geo Took off his battle armor and sat 

it down next to him. He then suddenly flew forward then and punched an unexpecting Dende in the face. Dende fell and hit 

the street. Piccolo was an experienced fighter and anticipated Geo's next move. Piccolo blocked Geo's kick then his combo of 

punches. Piccolo then spun knocking Geo in the head with his heavy cape. Geo floats backwards stunned. Now its piccolos 

turn. Piccolo darts forward and unleashes a series of punches. Geo blocks the last few then disappears. Piccolo looks around 

astonished. Geo appears behind him and gets ready to do a double axe handle smash. Dende then uses the mystic attack and 

catches Geo's hands. Dende then pulls backwards with his 20 foot extended arms. Geo does a full flip and land behind Dende. Geo spins around and wraps Dende's arms around each other. Geo rares back and punches Dende in the face, toppling him. Piccolo then flies down and head butts Geo into a building. Geo stands up unharmed. "Kimitunnes!" Geo yells as he charges up like a Kamehameha. He releases the blast in front of him. The orange blast whizzed by Piccolo and hit Dende. Piccolo watched as his apprentice was hit and knocked back wars by the gigantic explosion. As he turned back he saw Geo charging up again. Piccolo then charged up his Makantosappo. The two warriors simultaneously launched there blast and the collided. Piccolo strained to keep his powerful blasts from weakening. Geo was smiling and hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Piccolo used then used his other hand to steady his firing one. 

Goku flew over head and saw the power struggle. Goku landed 100 feet to Geo's left and powered up behind him. Goku let the blast out with both hands forward. 

Geo's scanner beeped. Geo then used his left hand to fire at Goku's Ki attack. . They had engaged in a 3 way power struggle. 

Geo then moved his hands together and used Goku's blast along with his to hit piccolo. Piccolo stared wide eyed as he was blown down the street 3 blocks. "Piccolo!" Goku yelled. "Kaiouken times 20!" Goku flared red as Geo stared in amazement as his power level raised tremendously. Goku blasted off at Geo. Fire was behind and around Goku as he zoomed toward the dumbfounded Geo. Goku hit and flew directly through him. Goku flipped and landed. He turned his flaming body to look at Geo. The burning body of Geo had a whole directly through him. Geo tried to regenerate but had lost all off his power. He fell to his knees and crumpled to the ground dead. Goku stopped the Kaiouken and fell over exhausted. Piccolo rushed over carrying Dende. Goku stood up after being helped by Piccolo. Dende regained consciousness. Dende put his hand on Goku and Piccolo and healed them. The 3 victorious warriors walked down the street back to where Lurrow once was. 

Delta and Goten had been fighting for a bout a minute or two. Goten kicked right, then left then spun around horizontally kicking Delta in the head. Delta just laughed at the teen's attempts. Goten then backed away angered. Delta was the strongest enemy he had ever faced. Goten then bent over and concentrated. Goten's body suddenly was surrounded by yellow fire and lightning. Goten's Hair had straightened up and lengthened. His eyes glowed green and he stood up a Super Saiyijin. To Goten's plan Delta tapped his head turning on his contact lens scanner. As the numbers finished rising Delta looked surprised. "Your power level changed by 6 million and a half. Not bad." Goten grinned and then stretched out screaming. An aura surrounded him and he charged up fully. Delta's scanner followed the growth. It made a loud beep then short-circuited. The scanner exploded inside Delta's head. Delta fell to the ground headless. Goten came out off SSJ form and flew off to the same area as Goku and Piccolo did. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 7 "Lurrow" 

Vegita and Gohan landed in front of Lurrow. They were in the Desert. "I thought someone would follow me here. But super Saiyjins I never dreamed of it." Lurrow said. Gohan stepped up, "What did you do to Yamcha?" Lurrow's deep robotic voice answered. " A trick that I learned from Zaparta! The body freeze! The only way to reverse it is to kill me and with your power levels I don't think it's possible." Gohan and Vegita both felt that Lurrow was stronger than they were even though they were super saiyjin. 

Vegita ran forward and dove at Lurrow. Lurrow stood with his arms crossed. When Vegita got close Lurrow swatted him away with his right hand. Vegita flipped sideways landed on his feet and charged at Lurrow. Lurrow again swatted him away with ease. Vegita's veins popped out of his head as he got angry. "Stand fucking still!" Vegita charged again. He hit Lurrow with his head and literally bounced off. Lurrow chuckled. "You told me to stand still!" Vegita's blood boiled and more veins popped out of his neck and arms. "Final Flash!" Vegita held out his hand palm forward and the area around Lurrow exploded into a fiery ocean. Black smoke jetted out and then other explosions erupted from within the smoke. Vegita fell to the ground exhausted. The smoke cleared and Lurrow stood grinning. "NNNNOOOO!" Vegita screamed. " My Final Flash was ineffective!" Lurrow picked up Vegita and quickly smashed his face into his knee. Lurrow held up Vegita towards Gohan. "You see, I am twice as strong as you." Gohan disappeared then appeared behind Lurrow. Lurrow still looking forward snapped his arm up and smacked Gohan in the face. Lurrow then dropped Vegita and disappeared then reappeared facing Gohan. The two then charged at each other punching and kicking. Lurrow then rared back and punched Gohan in the stomach. When the fist hit Lurrow made his fist explode. Gohan flew back into a mesa and busting all the way through it. Lurrow regenerated a new hand then walked to were Gohan was. Then suddenly Gohan appeared from behind another rock. He rubbed the back of his head and his gold hair shimmered in the sun. Lurrow walked over to confront him. Gohan turned and ran away. He tripped over a rock and fell. Gohan's body then lit up and moved around and he turned back into Oolong. The little pig's plan had worked. He hid behind one of the boulders and waited for the real Gohan to attack Lurrow. Oolong hugged his knees and huddled close to the big rock. Then suddenly it blew up knocking Oolong away. Lurrow looked at the pig. "Huh, just a shape shifter." Lurrow turned around to be hit by SSJ Gohan's Masenko. Lurrow flinched because of the Masenko and that's it. He then got extremely mad. He powered up to his full power and he grew physically also. His muscles bulged so much that his clothes ripped and his battle armor busted off. His helmet was broken in two and his bald head was reviled. His red eyes were staring right at Gohan. Gohan then bent over and powered up. He glew orange and yellow. Lurrow blasted over and punched through the fire surrounding Gohan and knocked him in the chin. Gohan's knees wobbled and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over face first K.O.ed. 

"Hey Lurrow!" A voice called, "Over here asshole!" Lurrow turned to see Vegita. Vegita was surrounded by a wall of fire and had reached SSJ3! Vegita's hair was now down to his lower back and his body had almost doubled in mass. He had ripped out of his shirt and made holes in the knees off his Blue do-jo pants. He had veins popping out all over his body. Lurrow smiled. "Finally an even match." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 8 "Vegita SSJ3" 

Vegita Stood breathing heavily and stared Lurrow down. Lurrow then spoke softly. "So Vegita you reached Super Saiyjin 3 form. Well I'm still stronger than you'll ever be!" Vegita tilted his head and chuckled. "Lurrow, you piece of shit!! I haven't even powered up yet." Lurrow's grin turned to shock. He slowly began backing away. Vegita them walked towards him. The two got face to face. Lurrow then smiled. " I got ya!" Lurrow then punched Vegita in the stomach keeling him over then he followed up with a double axe handle smash to his back sending Vegita to the sand face first. "Hahahahaha, I didn't tell you but, I two am not at my highest power level." Lurrow then crouched down and began to power up. His Power level reached 60 million. Vegita stood up. Lurrow then held out his hand. "Sword!" A long thick bladed sword appeared in his hands. He walked up to Vegita. "Time to die Saiyjin!" Lurrow swung the sword over his head straight down at Vegita. The blade hit his forehead with a thump. Lurrow looked in amazement. The sword had stopped on Vegita's forehead. Lurrow pulled back and Vegita was left with out a scratch. Lurrow was shocked! "It's like he's made of metal!" Lurrow swung horizontally and Vegita reached out his and to block it. The sword snapped in half around the SSJ's arm. Lurrow then unleashed a mirage of punches. They were to no effect. Vegita kicked Lurrow in the chest then flew back ward up into the air. Vegita then extended his arms out then charged up the gathered energy behind him until the energy ball was 6 feet in diameter! "Galick Ho!!!" Vegita flung both hands forward and the blast was released Lurrow closed his eyes and exploded as the blast hit him. 

On board Buu's ship hovering above the city. Pwar, Oolong, and Master Roshi stood around the frozen block of Yamcha blowing on it with hairdryers, an up right tanning booth, and even shooting Ki fireballs at it. The 3 of Yamcha's friends left the room and went to sit down and eat. Buu came out holding a huge dinner plate in each hand he sat them down and the 4 pigged out. Then suddenly Yamcha entered the room and started eating also. The 4 Looked astonished at what had just happened and Oolong fainted. 

Lurrow laid on the ground with Gohan and Vegita looking over him. His body was black and crispy. Gohan and Vegita were back to there normal forms when Goku, Piccolo, Goten, and Dende arrived. They all flew up into Buu's ship to plan an attack on Zaparta. 

"We have 4 months," Goku said. "Or he says he'll kill every one." The room was filled up with fighters. Krillin, Juhanchi-Gou, Yamcha, Buu, Yajarobi, Tien, Chautzu and his guards, Piccolo, Dende, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mr. Satan, Vegita, and Goku. Trunks had been released from the hospital and wore bandages around his upper leg. Mr. Satan had again over exaggerated and was in a full body cast and sat in a wheel chair. Oolong, Pwar, Muten Roshi, Bulma, and Videl looked on. 

" I can tell by the strength of those minions that Zaparta is gonna be really strong." Krillin said. Goku nodded and turned to Master Roshi. "Is there any way we all can raise our power levels that much in such a short time?" Master Roshi then replied, " I don't know! Ask King Kai." 

"O.K." 

Goku then meditated for a moment then asked, "King Kai, can you here me?" 

"Loud and clear Goku!" 

Goku smiled, "King Kai, I bet you've been watching us fight and we wanna know is there know if there is a way to beat that Zaparta guy?" 

King Kai thought a minute than said, " Zaparta is the co leader of an elite fighting group that is a lot stronger than you can imagine!" Krillin and the other guys who learned how to listen to King Kai were dumbfounded. " I think you should ask Korin about the legendary Sensu fruit." 

"Sensu Fruit?" 

"Yes Goku, ask him." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 9 " The legend of the Sensu fruit" 

Up on Korin's tower Goku, Piccolo and Krillin sat cross-legged politely. Korin gave each man a bag of Sensu beans to distribute to the injured fighters. 

"Ah, the Sensu fruit," Korin recalled, "They are found in the 6th dimension on the Sensu trees. Every 600 years 6 people at a time, people are aloud into the 6th dimension to hunt the magic fruit. The Fruit raises its consumer's Power level by the millions. And what do you know, tomorrow is the 600 anniversary of the day the porthole opens. It is only open for 6 days and I can allow 6 people at a time." 

"Great, when do we leave!" Goku shouted. 

"Now, Now Son Goku," Korin interjected, " The fruit of the 6th dimension is guarded by an evil monster!" "Monster!" Krillin and Goku yelled. 

"Yes, and here is the legend…" 

"Along time ago there was a man named Chin Spectera. He was an evil fighter. He went from village to village pillaging them and stealing the DragonBalls and killing the warriors of the world. Only one warrior was left to protect the Earth's DragonBalls. His Name was Chinhou. He was the son of Zet and brother of Spectera. The 2 confronted on the faithful day 1800 years ago and fought. Spectera had always held a grudge against Chinhou since Zet had given him the Zet sword instead of him. At this time the Zet sword was a magical weapon and the bearer who could gather enough energy could and always win battles. The two fought hard and long until Chinhou had his brother pinned down with the sword to his neck. Chinhou forgave his brother and spared his life. Spectera then stole the last dragon ball from his brother and ran off to summon the dragon. Spectera summoned ShenLon and wished for a fruit that could cure like sensu beans but also raise his power level by millions. After eating one of the Fruits Spectera sought out his brother he easily defeated and killed him. Then Spectera picked up the sword he swung to cut off his brothers head. When the blade hit his flesh a giant lightning bolt shot out from the blade and struck Scorpius. Then Spectera and all the Sensu fruit were sent to the 6th dimension. Spectera is now a mutated evil dragon who protects the fruit from being taken by others who enter the 6th dimension. This story was passed down from Koran my ancestor who lived then down to his son and so on all the way to me." 

"Well what are we Waiting for." Goku said cheerfully. Korin stared astonished. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 9 "Who will go to the 6th dimension?" 

"Me!" 

"No me!" 

"Why should you go!" 

"Hold it! Hold it!" Goku yelled. "We need to think about all the facts. Zaparta is still on Earth so I think I should at least stay behind." 

"Me too." Vegita said. 

Juhanchi stepped forward and took control. "first of all we need to have people with different talents go to the 6th dimension." 

"Right." Goku said. "We need someone to act as a doctor and be able to fix wounds." 

Pwar stepped forward. She calmly said I can do that, I'm trained to be a nurse you no." 

"Good, Now we need some one wise and smart." Master Roshi volunteered. "Are you sure master?" 

"Yes Goku." 

"We need at least 2 warriors." 

"I'll Go!" Gohan jumped up but was pushed back down in his seat by Videl. "No you won't." She thought, "besides you need to help if Zaparta attacks." She lied. 

"I'll go." Krillin said softly. 

"Well Ok! Only 3 more." 

"I'll go Daddy." 

Goku looked down to see Goten. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep." 

"Well 2 more." 

"I can help." Oolong announced. I'll go if I have to. 

"Ok we a mechanic incase the Capsule Hover bikes break." 

"I'll do it." Yamcha stepped forward. 

"What," Bulma yelled. "You couldn't even fix a broken pencil much less a Hover bike." 

Goku smiled, "Well you got the job Bulma." 

Bulma didn't have time to say anything before she fainted. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 10 "The 6th Dimension" 

The 6 travelers had packed up and were ready to travel. Krillin wore a his orange dojo outfit with a blue belt and blue shirt under it and a large backpack. Bulma had on bellbottom jeans and a sweater. She lugged and rolling suitcase behind her and a fanny pack filled with Dino-Capsules. Oolong wore his usual white shirt black pants and suspenders. He also had a pull behind suit case and a box of capsules. Pwar wore a hiking back pack and a Australian hat. Goten wore a blue outfit with a black belt and orange pants. He had a backpack and was fitting on a bandana. Master Roshi wore a Hawaiian shirt (as usual) and a safari hat. 

Korin stepped forward. "Ok, are you all ready?" He received nods from everyone but Bulma. 

"I Call the Gods to open thy portal for those who stand before me wish to search out the Magic Sensu Fruit. 6 have gathered and only 6 may leave the portal. The portal shall open for 6 days!" At that a blue swirling pool appeared on the wall the travelers hesitantly went in. Goku, Chichi, and Juhanchi Gou looked on in amazement. 

The 6 travelers stumbled out of the warp and toppled over on top of each another as they hit the ground. They looked up and gazed at the 6th dimension. The sky was red and there were no plants anywhere. Everything was either rocky or sandy. Bulma looked sad. "This is the 6th dimension? It's the ugliest place I've ever seen!" 

"Stop whining Bulma, the whole dimension might not be like this!" Krillin said confidently. 

Oolong then held out a capsule and threw it to the ground. It exploded and dust flew everywhere. When the dust cleared a red RV stood ready to travel. The team boarded the mobile and the drove off in search of life. Krillin was at the wheel and everyone else had sat down in one of the many comfortable seats. Master Roshi turned on the big screen T.V and an aerobics video turned on. Master Roshi grinned ear to ear. "Good taste in videos Oolong!" Oolong laughed and the 2 perverts sat and watched the video. Goten had already raided the food cabinet and was cramming his face with sweets. Pwar was in the top floor with Bulma talking. Even though Pwar was a cat she was still a girl and she and Bulma got along well. The RV pulled up to a small village. It stopped and everyone got out to look around. 

"It's deserted." Krillin said disappointed. 

"Wait, I'm picking up signs of life." Goten said. He pointed. " Over there." Everyone turned to see a fortified wall of sand bags. "Hello, is anyone there?" Bulma asked. Just then a short little man popped out and raised a rifle. Pow! He shot Krillin straight 

in the forehead. He fell over backwards moaning. "You little twerp, You Killed Krillin!" Bulma shouted She jumped over the sand bags and started chasing the little man around the village. Goten leaned over Krillin and pulled out a dart. "Hey Bulma!" He shouted. "He's not dead." 

"What" Bulma stopped running. 

"Yeah, It was just a tranquilizer." Goten showed her as he held up the dart. At that 30 or so small men and women came out of the village. Most of them held rifles at their sides. Some women held small infants and younger kids hid behind walls snickering. 

"Hello!" Master Roshi yelled. " We come in peace!" He then thought "Well maybe not Bulma." He said to himself. 

"Hello." Said one off the men, " I am Tigris Leader of the Jumbar people." He turned to Krillin, "Your friend will be Ok in a minute or two." He turned back to Master Roshi, "Have you come to help us?" 

The villagers looked excited. For the last 900 years our people have ran from and feared Spectera. His Power level is over 75 million. He kills anyone off us who tries to defend ourselves." Master Roshi's glasses reflected off the light from the red sky as he thought. "We are here to gather the Sensu Fruit." The Villagers all leaned back in shock. The warrior who had shot Krillin said. "Spectera guards the Sensu Fruit, It would be impossible to get them." Tigris then snapped around. "Kindred! How do you know the one you shot and the spiky haired kid are strong warriors, they could defeat him." Goten stepped up. "We need to get the fruit any way possible, our friends are facing a great danger and we need to get stronger right away." Tigris and Kindred then showed them the way to Spectera's home. 


	2. Chapter 2

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 11 

Training at Kami's Lookout. 

Dende and Satan Looked over Kami's lookout at 5 warriors training. "There good." Mr. 

Satan said. "Yes they all are showing great skill." Mr. Satan laughed, "Even Yajarobi!" The looked to 

see Yajarobi doing crunches. Every time he reached his knees he would pull out a donut that was 

sitting in a box on his knees w/ his mouth! The two laughed. 

Vegita and Gohan Slammed together with their elbows high above Kami's Lookout. Gohan 

and Vegita stared at each other growling. Gohan and Vegita then Both swung their arms to punch 

the Other. The two punches connected together and the two men angrily menaced. Gohan 

brought up his leg kicking at Vegita. Vegita reacted and blocked the kick with his knee. The 2 

hovered above in the stalemate waiting for the next mans move. Vegita's angered face changed to 

a grin and Gohan lost his concentration from the shock of it. Kaboom! Vegita discharged so much 

energy that it looked like he exploded. Gohan Fell down to Kami's and landed right smack on top 

of Yajarobi. "OOPH!" Yajarobi exhaled. "You fell right on top of me!" Gohan stood up rubbing his 

head , "Sorry, Vegita caught me off guard." Yajarobi then quicker than lightning nailed Gohan in the 

groin with a punch. "Well expect the unexpected!" The fat little man said as he walked away. Gohan 

toppled over grabbing his groin moaning. 

Vegita hovered above panting and clutching his ribs. He smiled and looked up just in 

time for his eyes to roll back into his head. He fell down about a hundred feet and smacked into 

the white concrete of Kami's Lookout. Boo and Trunks stopped their fighting and ran over to help 

him. Dende and Mr. Satan hopped down over the rail and down from the building to run over to 

the fallen Vegita. Yajarobi, Boo and Trunks stood over him looking. Gohan had recovered and now 

ran over also. Dende then frantically put his hands on Prince Vegita and began healing him. Trunks 

prayed for his Dad to be alright. Vegita slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He had cracked the 

ground in 10 feet every direction. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 12 "The Dragon Balls" 

Chautzu and Tien walked Quickly in front of Chautzu's guards. They always followed him 

around and took every thing serious. Chautzu didn't even need them he was so strong! 

Sharpter stood there talking to Videl. The two had been friends since high School and 

was even Gohan's best man at their wedding. He was a strong fighter and had been trained by 

Gohan and could to a Kamehameha, He also created his own super blast called a Ultra buster. He 

was tall with long blond hair and wore jeans and a tank top. 

"I found It!" Juhanchi Gou yelled from up ahead. Tien and Chautzu ran ahead to meet her. 

When they got there Yamcha, Juhanchi Gou, Marron, Bra, Sharpter, and Videl where there 

surrounding it. Videl held the Shiny Dragon Ball in front of them. "That makes 6 of em!" Marron 

shouted as she gave the orange 4 star ball to Yamcha. Videl turned on her bleeper (Dragon Radar) and announced, "Wow what luck! The last dragon ball is up ahead in that cave!" 

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. And started off running to the cave. Bra spotted the 6 star dragon ball first and ran towards it "Yeah!" When she reached it she dropped to her knees and held it up above our head, "All Seven !!!!!" 

Just then The ground started to shake and every one was knocked to there knees bra tried to run but was toppled by the earth quakes power. Then from under the ground a big green beast arose! He had Green skin, red eyes, sharp teeth and horns. He stood 12 feet tall and looked rather lanky although he was 

incredibly strong. 

Bra got up and started running and dove out of the cave just as it collapsed. The Monster was crushed under it and his cry could be heard for miles. 

The team walked silently for about a mile or two until Chautzu broke the silence. "So, what are you gonna wish for?" After that for the rest of the way down the trail to the bottom of the mighty mountain that was all that was spoken about. 

Suddenly, right out of no where the Giant beast fell from the top of the mountain and landed right in front of our heroes! On Its Feet !! 

Yamcha, Sharpter, Tien, Chautzu and Juhanchi Gou got ready to face the giant creature. On Chautzu's orders His Guards took the girls back and sheltered them. The beast struck 1st and with mighty blows from its swinging arms. Yamcha was caught off guard and knocked over by the powerful blow. Tien and Chautzu blasted up and avoided the swing. Juhanchi blasted forward straight at the beast and struck it square in the jaw with a powerful fist. It rared back and roared. The wind from the roar knocked Juhanchi backwards into the mountain face cracking it. Tien then powered up and shot an Ki blast at it. The blast hit and exploded the beast roared again in pain but it just got angrier. Yamcha was back on his feet in no time and was attacking the monster from short range. The two, man and beast, collided in a fury of fist and feet blocking each others efforts until The beast rared back and shot 2 powerful beams from its eyes knocking Yamcha back. Tien and Chautzu then struck at the monster. The 2 best friend attacked side by side punching the beast's stomach with incredible speed and power. Their efforts were to no effect. Then a bright light shown from behind the creature. It swung around to see a giant round fireball. The beast jumped high up into the air. The creature then sprouted a pair of wings and sped off into the sky. Yamcha who had shot the Sokidan, swiftly flipped his hands up and the ball moved up accordingly. The creature. Flew over the mountain and out of sight. Yamcha blasted upwards to the to of the mountain and moved his hands again to follow the creature. Yamcha flew off again and went out of everyone else's sights. For a bout a minute they all stood there reading the changes of power levels to tall what was going on. Boom. The sky lit up red with a giant explosion. Yamcha then appeared landing next to the kids. "How bout that?" The kids smiled in joy, but not for long the beast fell from the sky singed from the giant energy ball. It stood up roaring. Tien and Chautzu leapt forward but were smacked away. Videl teleported in front of the beast and charged up energy around her hand. She then swung forward mightily ramming her fist into the beast' stomach. Then the creature exploded into a fiery black smoke blanket. Videl turned to the rest of the team. Smiled, tossed her hair and dusted of her hands, "I learned that from Gohan." Then the beast flew up into the air and came down in front of Videl. The beast charged up his eye beam attack but was stopped short by Chautzu's double handed body manipulator. The beast struggled to move but was caught by Chautzu. Tien already had his hands in position for the Kiokho. He then put his closed fist towards the creature and blasted the 3 foot diameter blast at him. Sharpter flew up into the air and charged up a blast behind him. The tall muscular blond man then blasted the Chou Kamehameha at the beast. The creature exploded into a slimy mess covering Videl from head to toe. She walked home crying 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 13 "Niam Sylon" 

Piccolo and Goku pressed their backs against a boulder and kept quiet as they hid less than 100feet away from the Powerful Zaparta. The 2 keep their power levels low as the hide. Goku and Piccolo Visualize what Zaparta is doing with their Kai. 

Zaparta Paced back and forth only 100feet from the boulder. He walked outside of his spaceship which was in the landed position with the gear lowered. "Computer," Zaparta said, "I want a simulated opponent. Now!" A few seconds later "Yes sir." A female voice said. "Who would you like to train against." Zaparta thought a moment, "You Pick." The computer thought, "How about Niam Sylon, Sir?" 

"What! Are you Nuts?" Zaparta yelled at the ship. " I'll never fight Niam Sylon ever Again even if it is a simulation." The computer processed the information, "I'm sorry sir." Zaparta sat down on a crate and thought about Niam Sylon. Goku and Piccolo both used Kai to read his thoughts. It happened 15 years ago. 

The Planet of Miridian was brightly lit that day and the whole army of Miridian Defenders had lined up to defend their home. Zaparta Remembered the Blue Outfits and Saiyijin like armor the Miridian Defenders wore under their brown Robes. He Remembered because he too was once a Miridian Defender. The Army was lined up and was facing against the 4th wave of attackers. Their opponents dressed in battle armor also. The leader of the enemies was none other than Freeza. Freeza had decided to conquer the planet in search of the Dragon Balls and money. He had already sent in 3 full battalions of troops before this one on previous occasions and he had decided to take care of it personally. The Miridian Warriors where to strong for Infantry Soldiers so Freeza had to bring in the Big Guns. Dodoria, Zarbon, And the Ginyu force. Freeza had also had an idea to cause someone to defect, someone who would fight his own kind, some one evil, some one just like Zaparta. Zaparta had grown up in a family of 5 brothers all Miridian Warriors. Zaparta had often gone off on missions and was amazed at the freedom and power that his enemies often possessed. Especially Freeza. Freeza had spoken to Zaparta while the young boy was hunting in the forest. Freeza had opened the door and set loose the beast inside of Zaparta. Zaparta had his key to total Power. It was anger and fear. Zaparta had grown so strong that even his older brother Ginero had defected along with him. The two became an elite team of spies and warriors for Freeza. On the day off the big battle Zarbon and Dodoria took out most off the weak soldiers 10 were left including Zaparta and his brother who were undercover. The Ginyu Squad and Freeza's 2 main Henchmen took 7 of them out. Their leader was The Boys Uncle Horoll He was a strong fighter who wore a pony tail with a blade on the back. He went one on one with the almighty Freeza. Haroll used skill and cunning tactics and out did even Freeza untill he powered up. Freeza didn't even have the time to use his power though because before he could Zaparta and Ginero blasted Haroll off the face off the planet. The 2 teen age warriors stood proudly facing Freeza. Freeza commended the two and felt their tremendous power. He decided he would need them later. Years after. Freeza had trained the brothers as his apprentices. Freeza felt the brothers tremendous powers and realized that one day they might be able to defeat him. Coora Freeza's brother notified Freeza of a tremendous power on Miridian. Coora had inherited the planet from his brother and now called it his second home. The Power he told about defeated 3 of his men and gave him a good run for his money. He wanted Freeza to come take care off his because he thought it was his problem. Freeza had left the planet alone because he hadn't found the dragon balls of Miridian. Freeza sent Zaparta and Ginero instead. When the two landed they were confronted by a cloaked soldier. He Let his hood down and revealed himself as Niam Sylon, son of Harrol. Zaparta and Ginero went into an extreme battle with the warrior. Sylon was so strong that he out did even Ginero and ripped off his right arm. It took 3 days of constant battle and finally the full potential of Zaparta to use his KiMitunnes (like a Kamehameha) technique to finish him. Sylon was still stronger than Zaparta is know. 

Goku and Piccolo stopped reading his mind amazed, and sneaked off to a safe distance and flew away to Kami's Lookout. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 14 "Training in the Pendulum Room" 

Everyone had gathered on top of Kami's Lookout and had all discussed the matter with Zaparta. 

"I think we should train more." Said Vegita. "That's all." 

"Yes you're right," Goku said. "But we need help to face Zaparta. If Goten and Krillin don't return with the Sensu Fruit in time I think we'll be in for it." 

Dende then spoke, "We have all 7 dragon balls, What should we wish for?" 

The group then went into a great argument. It ended with the idea that they would keep the Dragon Balls around incase someone dies or something. 

Gohan and Trunks needed more training in preparation for the battle with Zaparta. The two asked Mr. Popo, Dende's friend and loyal companion to let them train in the Pendulum room. Trunks and Gohan went in alone because every one else had flown off to train in Mr. Buu's ship. Gohan wore his orange gi and blue undershirt with his black belt and boots. He wore the sign of piccolo on his gi. Trunks wore a black tank top with khaki pants tucked into his black boots. His purple hair fell down to the bottom of his face in the front and was pulled into a pony tail in the back. The 2 men stood ready and calm as they warped through the pendulum room. 

They ended up on Nemek. The artificial world looked, felt, smelled, and sounded like Nemek. The walked along waiting for there training opponents to appear. Gohan waited anxiously stroking his spiked up black hair. The pair walked slowly but calmly down the valley in between two blue mesas. 

"Gohan behind you!" Trunks shouted. A figure fell behind Gohan and latched onto his back. Gohan bent over and flipped him off. Gohan and Trunks got into their fighting positions and waited for the next attack. 

Back on earth Goku showed Vegita where Zaparta is living for his time on earth. The two had lowered their power levels and hid behind a rock watching from 300 feet away. Zaparta sitting on the ground meditating. He slowly gathered his Ki. He quickly moved his arm out towards a rock with his eyes still shut. The rock exploded. Zaparta repeated the process 7 or 8 more times until the only rock any where near him was the one they were hiding behind. Goku and Vegita both realizing this looked at each other then ran off just in time to avoid the explosion of the rock. 

In the Pendulum room Gohan and Trunks stood calmly 4 feet away from their opponent. He stepped forward into the light. He was around 5 and a half feet tall and was muscular. He wore gold outfit with armor over it. He had blue spiked up hair. Gohan and Trunks then attacked. They sprang forward both punching. The punches were both blocked. The 2 punched again just to be blocked. Trunks then telepathically told Gohan to keep him busy. Trunks back flipped up on top of a small mesa and began charging up. Meanwhile Gohan and the man where busy punching and kicking but always being blocked. Gohan Finally landed a kick to his shin and powered up for a Bakuretsu punch. Gohan's hand began to glow. His enemy regained his position and charged at Gohan. Gohan's hand then exploded with energy and fire. Gohan then swung forward with the charged punch. The man caught it! He had caught one of Gohan's strongest attacks. Gohan's hand, still on fire, was in the man's hand. The fire went out as the man absorbed it's energy. His body mass then grew. 

"Trunks, be careful, he can absorb energy!" Gohan yelled. Trunks then brought his hands to his chest breathing heavily. He pushed them out then brought them back in again. "Burning Attack!" 

Trunks shot the blast out from his hands in front of his chest. The blast went straight towards the man it hit and the explosion rocked the planet as a giant energy ball mushroomed out from where the man was. The smoke cleared and the man stood with his hands forward. He had absorbed the attack and now stood 3 times his normal size. Trunks stood amazed. The man then disappeared. He appeared behind trunks and smashed him over the head with a double axe handle punch. Trunks was sent through the mesa and made a canyon in the middle of it. Gohan powered up angrily. He dashed at the man arm ready for a punch. He disappeared right before hitting the man. He appeared behind him only to be hit by the mans fist. Gohan fell back wards. He shook his head and wiped off the blood from his nose and mouth. Just then there was a huge yellow explosion from the ground. The man turned around. Trunks. Hovered up and came face to face with him. Trunks's hair now was a golden yellow. "I am super Trunks," Trunks said. "Now is your end bastard!!." The man said nothing and grabbed Trunks by the head. Trunks screamed as the man 

absorbed his power. Gohan stood trembling at the sight. The man dropped Trunks to the ground. 

Trunks purple hair returned. The man then grew to around thirty feet tall. Gohan looked at the 

man then down at Trunks. The man then at Trunks. Gohan's eyes got serious. His blood boiled with 

anger. His power level rose uncontrollable. He went crazy. Gohan's eyes went blood shot his veins throbbed out of his legs, arms, and head. Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind the man he punched him in the back of the head. He disappeared again and reappeared punching him in the face. Then to the back then front back, front, back, front and so on. Gohan then landed a charged kick to the man's head. He then Flew up into the air and charged up his Ki over his head. "MA…..Sen….Ko!!" Gohan launched the Masenko at the man. The blast was 4 feet in diameter. It slammed into the man knocking him back wards. The giant had almost hit the ground when Gohan appeared under him and jammed his hands into his ribs. The giant man leaned back on Gohan shaking and coughing up blood. Gohan held him up with both arms. He then yelled and threw him out over the horizon. Gohan and Trunks were then warped back to the pendulum room. Mr. Popo rushed over to give Trunks a sensu bean. After Trunks has taken it and was back to normal asked, "Is that what Zaparta is gonna be like?" Mr. Popo then sighed and frowned. " No, Zaparta is even stronger. 

Dragon Ball Z 

Chapter 15 "Spectera" 

Krillin and Goten got off of their capsule motor bikes and went over to the lookout station. The Jumbar people had built this lookout station 1 mile from Spectera's house. They keep an eye on him incase of an attack. Bulma and Master Roshi were already there. They looked at the House through binoculars. They saw the giant mansion set up with dozens of training devices. In the middle in a fenced in area were 6 trees. They were the Sensu fruit trees! Krillin and Goten both smiled happily as they noticed this. 

"Now we need to find out a way to get to those trees." Goten said. 

"We could cause a diversion and sneak in!" Bulma said. 

"No Bulma," Krillin said. "Spectera would think that it was the Jumbar and he would kill them." 

Master Roshi then interrupted. "Guys? Guys? Guys!!" Bulma and Krillin looked up at him. "What!" 

They said in unison. "Oolong has his own idea." Master Roshi then handed Bulma the binoculars. 

The screamed. Oolong was sneaking in! Krillin and Goten then blasted down there to get him back. 

Oolong sneaked in through the gate and scaled the fence. An alarm system went off. Oolong screamed and tried to run away. Suddenly a dark figure flew out from the house and picked up Oolong. "So, What do we have here?" Spectera came forward and his face was shown. He had a pink lizard face and sharp teeth. He wore a brown vest and brown pants tucked into boots. 

He was 7 feet tall and had muscles everywhere. 

He dropped Oolong when he felt the incoming power levels. Krillin and Goten dropped to their feet and stood in their fighting positions. Spectera laughed and stepped forward. "What are you two runts gonna do to me." He then smacked Krillin in the arm knocking him across the yard. Goten leapt forward only to be swatted away easily. Krillin stood up and pushed back his black hair. He screamed and darted at Spectera and connected with some punches to the stomach. Spectera kicked him away effortlessly. Goten charged forward and smacked Spectera across the face with a punch. Spectera then caught Goten's foot as he fell to the ground. Spectera spun around and around with Goten's helpless body outstretched. He let go and Goten flew up and over the house. Spectera held out his hand and launched a Ki blast. The blast hit Goten and he fell down through the roof of Spectera's house. Spectera then turned and noticed a glint up on the mountain top. He blasted up and flew towards it. He landed next to Bulma. Bulma looked up at him, still through her binoculars and screamed. She began to run away but was caught by the pink giant. The screamed and kicked at him but to no effect. Master Roshi stood 20 feet away. He dropped his staff took off his back pack and shirt. He revealed his bony body and loose skin. "No one treats Bulma like that!" Master Roshi then hunched over and began powering up. He grow and grow. Veins popped out every where and he charged up Ki behind him. 

"Ka……Me….…Ha……Me……..HHHHAAAA!!!" Master Roshi let out the blast in front of him and it went on it's way towards Spectera. 

The large Kamehameha wave hit Spectera. Spectera dropped Bulma and shielded himself with his arms from the explosion. The smoke cleared and Spectera knelt down burn and bleeding. "A Kamehameha?" only Master Roshi could do a Kamehameha." Spectera looked at him. "It is You! Master Roshi. So we meet again. This time it's just you and me. 

"Destructo Disk!" 

The Disk came spinning at Spectera at light speed. Spectera flipped over and was caught on the shoulder by it. The left side of his vest hung loosely now revealing incredibly strong pectoral and abdominal muscles. The cut bled over his chest as the monster glared at Krillin. Krillin hovered 100 feet from him and panted from the recent beating and attack. Spectera flew so quickly that it looked like he disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillin. The extended his hand and launched a Ki blast at him. It connected and knocked him backwards. He had shielded himself so he wasn't hurt to bad. Spectera and Krillin then went at it. The sped back and forth unloading with hundreds of punching combos. Spectera finally landed a punch on Krillin's jaw. Krillin flew from the sky and landed hard on the hill side. He rolled down cutting himself on the sharp bushes. Spectera then turned on Master Roshi, who had gone back to his puny self and was helping Bulma to her feet. He picked up the scrawny old man and shook him around. "You think I don't remember Roshi? Do you?" Master Roshi then flashed back to his days training under Muatato and Fighting in many battles. Especially the one with Chin Hou and Spectera. Suddenly Spectera's house exploded. He swung around still holding Master Roshi and looked at the destruction. 

Yellow light and lightning swirled around the ruble as Goten stood in the middle with his hair a yellowish white and a slightly increased body mass. "I am Super Goten! Now put down Master Roshi!" 

Spectera smirked. "An aggressive one?" He then dropped the old man and was suddenly face to face with Goten. The two erupted as they charged up. The ground below them caved in. After only a second they stood in a 20 foot deep hole. They then battled together for almost 5 minutes but always with Spectera ending up slamming Goten in the head with a punch or Kick. Goten flipped backward and charged up over his head. He brought the blast down in front of him. "Super Energy Ha!" The blast went towards the pink monster and slammed into him the explosion was huge. When it had cleared Spectera was gone. Goten hovered heroically. Then he was smashed in the back by the beast. And fell to the ground smashing his head on the concrete. He slowly rolled over. "Daddy!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 16 "Goku, Save your son!" 

Goku stood up straight and tensed up. He could hear his sons cries. "Goten Hold on!" Goku blasted off and flew towards Korin's Tower. When he got there he told the cat he needed to get into the 6th dimension. Korin replied. "I would like to help you Goku but, I only can allow 6 people to go in. You need 5 more. Why don't…" Before he could finish Goku had blasted off and was looking for any one who would help him. 

Gohan and Sharpter stood alone outside the Kame house. They both where in intense training. They concentrated their Ki on the House. It slowly began to shake. Then tremble quickly! Then It raised up out of the ground! The 2 had completed their training for the day. 

Vegita, Trunks, Yamcha, Juhanchi, Dende, Piccolo, Satan, Buu, and Yajarobi trained on Buu's ship under 400 times gravity. 

Goku then found Tien and Chautzu at the beach. They were training by using Ki to lift rocks and ocean. Chautzu's guards also trained with them. Goku landed and ran over to Tien. You've gotta help! The guys are in trouble in the 6th dimension.!" Tien and Chautzu both understood and in unison said "Spectera" 

Chautzu called his guards and they all flew to Korin's. Korin then sent the 6 of them to the 6th dimension. 

Goten was getting pounded every punch. He was thrown into rocks and walls. Shot with Ki blasts, and pretty much just getting a beating. Krillin then regained consciousness. He was bleeding from almost every inch of his body and looked good compared to Goten. He clumsily walked along weakened by Spectera. Bulma then met up with him. She yelled frantically. "Krillin! Krillin you've gotta save us. Krillin help!" She then plopped an healing capsule in his mouth. Krillin's posture changed and he perked up with his muscles flexed. He blasted off at Spectera and slammed into him with his head. He then beat on the giant for a while with kicks and punches. Spectera backed away angered. He then picked up Krillin by the head and flung him across the giant bowl in the ground, and into a mountain. The whole mountain crashed over on top of him rendering him almost lifeless. Krillin quietly with his last ounce of power whispered, "Goku, Why aren't you here?" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 17 "The Battle Begins" 

Vegita and Trunks stood alone in a large vacant city. Vegita wore a black fighting Gi with white boots and a white belt. Trunks also wore the same thing. They had followed Zaparta's directions and was their waiting. Trunks was a little scared but hid it from his father. Vegita looked at him proudly. He thought of how he never thought of having a son and how much he loved the boy. He put his hand on his son's head and patted it reassuringly. 

Yamcha and Juhanchi landed and turned to face them. He wore a white tank top and orange pants from his Gi. He had on a blue belt and blue boots. His hair was standing up unfixed. (Odd for Yamcha because he always cared about his looks). Juhanchi wore her usual black shirt and blue jeans. She was ready to fight and showed no sign of fear. 

Satan and Yajarobi stayed in Buu's ship as Buu hopped out and joined the Z team. Big Old fat Buu had on White pants and a blue T shirt. He hopped along joyfully as if he didn't care about the upcoming fight. 

Gohan and Sharpter were the last to arrive. Gohan wore his Orange Gi with a blue belt blue boots and a blue under shirt. Sharpter had on Green Cargo pants tucked into brown boots and a navy blue T shirt. He was calm looking and felt prepared for the fight. 

In the 6th Dimension Goten was still receiving a beating from the mighty Spectera. He was having fun beating them around and made jokes at them and forced them to get angry. 

Zaparta landed in his ship in front of them. He exited the ship holding Chichi under his arm and he walked forward and dumped her on the ground. He paced back to a distance of 40 feet from the fighters and stood looking at them. He wore his normal blur outfit with the armor on top. He tapped the side of his head and gave everyone a reading from his contact scanner. 

Goten laid down glassy eyed and not moving. Spectera had beat his power level down to 0. Goten then came out of SSJ form and lye there dying. 

Zaparta stood glaring at them "I can tell that you are not as strong as before." Vegita thought to himself. "Shit! He knows we are hiding our power levels. There goes that plan." Zaparta walked up to Trunks. "So, Even the little ones can fight." He snickered and paced to his left. He stopped in front of Sharpter. "You are an inexperienced fighter. You are scared." He then disappeared and appeared 40 feet away again. "So who is gonna go first? All of You?" 

Goten Was kicked around a little more but held on by just a thread. Master Roshi jumped in and took a few hits from Spectera then was on the ground dying next to Goten. Pwar and Oolong looked at each other. "We need to help them." Oolong said. Pwar then replied. "I have an Idea." And she whispered into Oolongs ear. 

Buu stepped up and looked at Zaparta. " I'll go." Zaparta read his power level on his scanner and stepped forward. Buu was strong. He was stronger then even SSJ Gohan but was no match for Zaparta. Zaparta came face to face with Buu. He crossed his arms and said. "You are weak!" Buu then slashed out with claw like punches. They all were avoided by Zaparta with no problem. He hadn't even moved his arms from being crossed. He then raised his leg and Kicked Buu in the face. He still was grinning and had his arms crossed. Buu shook his head and wiped of the blood. He got into his fighting position. Zaparta looked at him with anger in his eyes. His eyes lit up and Buu was hit by an invisible beam. He flew back hitting his head on a building. Zaparta turned and smiled. 

"Who's next?' 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 18 "The Chase" 

Oolong and Pwar stood up from their hiding positions. The bent down and shape changed. They both looked like Krillin. The two smacked hands and smiled. Pwar Hopped up onto a rock and Yelled. "Hey! Up Here! Come and get me!" Pwar took off running. Oolong was out of site carrying on the plan. Pwar hurried along quickly. She turned back to see Spectera bounding after her. She cut corners and sprinted along dodging boulders. Spectera smashed through them angrily. "How could that little runt be alive?" Pwar slid out off his sight behind a rock and took her breath. Spectera crept around looking for who he though was Krillin. Then suddenly he snapped around hearing. "Hey I'm over here!" Oolong was standing waving his hands. He looked like a shorter pudgy Krillin. He scrammed off with Spectera in hot pre suit. 

Yamcha flew back into a building and went through one tide and out the other. Zaparta clapped his hands together and smiled. "Next!" 

Oolong rushed through the Jumbar village and out through the desert. He was getting tired. He ran and ran and ran. He finally fell down next to a boulder and rested. Spectera came around the bend and stood next to him shaking him wildly. Oolong transformed back into the little 

pig and panted wildly. Pwar came around the corner and stopped abruptly to see Oolong in Spectera's hands. She tried to run but was caught by Spectera. She transformed back and trembled in his huge hands. 

Videl flew down and picked of chichi and flew back up to Buu's ship. She thought to herself. Should I help. She could tell Gohan was saying. "Go Videl, leave!!" 

Back in the 6th dimension. 

"Pick on someone your own size!" 

Spectera spun around looking at eye level. He then looked down to see Goku. Spectera laughed. "I thought you said my own size!" He laughed hysterically dropping Pwar and slapping his knee. Goku, quicker than lightning upper cut Spectera in the jaw leveling him. Spectera shook his head and stood up. "Finally, a close to even match." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 19 "Strongest on Earth, Strongest on the 6th dimension" 

On Earth Juhanchi had stepped up to face Zaparta. 

"Juhanchi wait." Gohan said. "We all should fight him, we would last longer." Juhanchi thought for a moment about her chances compared to the one as a group. "I see that they are both slim." Gohan, Juhanchi Gou, Trunks and Vegita stepped up to take on the mighty Zaparta. 

Goku and the beast stood eyeing each another. The beast snarled and drooled as he waited for the confrontation. Goku kept a cold glassy stare as he waited for the beast's first movement. The beast suddenly snapped his arm forward but Goku was too fast. The punch looked like it went right through Goku. Spectera stared astonished. Then he looked calm again. "You surprised me, that only means that I'm gonna have to release my full potential!" He stepped back and crouched down. He began powering up. First slowly then eventually thousands per second. 

Goku stared calmly. The monster came forward and stared at Goku. "Now you Die." 

Goku avoided Spectera's punch by flying up into the air. Spectera looked up after him 

and blasted up to meet his height. He then unleashed a combo of punches all to be blocked by Goku. Spectera stared in amazement. "How could you? I am much stronger than you!" Goku than in one movement smashed his fist into Spectera's stomach. The giant slumped over and coughed up blood. Goku flashed away then back 20 feet from his original position. 

"Kaiouken!!!!" 

Goku then flared up in a circle of power. Flames danced around him as he hovered glaring at Spectera. He then blasted forward and beat Spectera around with a combination of kicks and punches. Spectera flew backwards. Goku thrust out his palm and launched an invisible Ki attack. Spectera flipped over as it hit him. Spectera then flashed away, and appeared on the ground. He began to charge up. The ground under him caved in and his level rose by millions. He put out his hands and launched a 2 handed Ki bolt. It struck Goku and he flew backwards. Spectera then charged up energy around his hands. He then brought them forward one by one launching from each hand in a Rezenko energy dan. The machine gun technique hit Goku hundreds of times and a cloud of smoke and fire grew around him. Spectera smiled and breathed reluctantly. The smoke cleared and Goku hovered unscratched. Spectera launched a blast in front of him and it sped towards Goku. Goku then thrust his hands forward and from cupped hands he charged up, opening his hands, he launching the Ki blast. The 2 met and a power struggle was engaged. Spectera was to strong and pushed the Ki up to a distance of 1 foot from Goku. Goku sweated and struggled with the blast and grunted with every inch of movement. The blast got closer by a inch or so and Goku was down to his last chance. 

"Kaiouken….Times 20!!" 

The blast quadrupled in size from Goku's side and it kicked back Goku's arms like a shotgun. It sped towards Spectera. It slid down the blast and hit his hands in a huge explosion. The explosion knocked him back and the Ki from Goku's blast hit him erupting into a Mushroom cloud of fire and gas. The funnel swirled burning Spectera and angering him to the very last straw. He fought the mushroom cloud and the fire until he finally broke loose. He looked up and blasted up towards Goku. Goku had had his arms up to the sky and was charging up. Little did Spectera know that Goku had used the mushroom explosion to buy him time to charge up the Spirit Bomb of the 6th dimension. Goku brought his arms down and looked at Spectera angered. Spectera flew at him at incredible speed. 

"Genki Dama!!" 

Goku launched the small energy ball forward at Spectera. Spectera was hit dead on, and exploded into a giant blue spinning whirl pool of sky, dirt and Ki. 

Tien, Chautzu and the guards had found the others and had given them Sensu beans to recharge them. They all walked to where the Jumbar village was. The group had collected around 20 Sensu fruit and kept them in their basket. Suddenly the ground shook and a giant beast arose from the ground. Spectera had survived the Genki Dama. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 20 "Zaparta continues his rampage." 

Gohan and Zaparta crashed together punching frantically. Gohan Yelled louder loader with every punch but Zaparta stayed calm. Zaparta then landed a punch in Gohan's chest. Gohan flew backwards into a building and crashed through a window. Zaparta smiled. "Next. 

Vegita stepped up. "Lets go you trash monkey." Zaparta watched as Vegita got ready to fight and focused on him with great interest. Zaparta thought to himself. "Watch out for this one, He killed Lurrow." 

Trunks stepped forward. The 16 year old boy tugged on his dads shoulder. Vegita looked at him. 

"Dad, I think I should go." 

Vegita watched in amazement as his son walked by him calmly and still walking exploded into Super Saiyjin form. 

Trunks's Gold hair blew in the wind as he came face to face with Zaparta. 

"I am the great Trunks. Android slayer." He stared from his serious eyes. 

Zaparta grinned and crossed his arms. "Bring it on Shrimp!" 

Zaparta blasted forward punching Trunks in the head. Trunks spun around but recovered and released all of his power on Zaparta nailing him in the chest with charged punches until hew keeled over. Zaparta felt a minor defeat for the first time. He bowed his head and threw up blood. He arose and spoke. "Elite Form!" Zaparta began to transform and grow in size. His hair stood up and he increased his power level to over 300 million. His clothes ripped off his chest and his armor 

began to crack. He stood up to his fill height. " 

I am Super Zaparta!!" 

Trunks stood staring calmly at Zaparta. Trunks's power level had drastically increased from the training in the pendulum room. But is it enough? 

Trunks blasted forward and attacked Zaparta head on. Zaparta was taken by surprise and was hit by all the punches and kicks. Trunks then blocked a move from Zaparta and retaliated with a kick to Zaparta's shins. Zaparta then blasted up into the air and hovered their looking at Trunks angrily. Trunks rose up into the air face to face with Zaparta. Zaparta attacked and swung his arms rapidly at Trunks who avoided or blocked all his attempts. 

Vegita and Sharpter helped dig Gohan out from a pile of rocks as Juhanchi Gou yelled, "Wait for the right moment when Zaparta is stunned, then attack with your strongest Ki blast." They all agreed and watched the fight intently. 

Trunks suddenly was caught by a punch in the face. He spun over and began to fall. Zaparta caught him and held him up. He began punching him rapidly in the chest. He stopped for a moment to look down at The boy's father. Vegita was staring angrily with veins popping from his head. He exploded into a circle of golden fire. Blue lightning blasted down from the clear sky as Vegita's power rose incredibly. The ruble began to rise up from the ground. Zaparta noticed, and dropped Trunks and turned to Vegita. By now the ruble was hovering 30 feet in the air. The fire stopped and Vegita stood in a 20 foot deep, round hole. He looked up at Zaparta and said. "You bastard!!! It's on now!!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 21 "Strongest on Earth vs. Strongest in the 6th dimension, part 2." 

Goku turned to look at Spectera. The beast was weakened from the Genki Dama but not dead. Goku had used a lot of power and was also weakened. Goku told Tien. "Keep him busy, I'm going to try a Chou Genki Dama." Tien stood dumbfounded at what Goku had said, "Chou Genki Dama?" Tien and Chautzu then attacked the monster. They attacked with punched to his chest and head knocking him around. The pink beast then exploded as his power level rose. Tien and Chautzu where knocked backwards. Chautzu flew backwards into a rock. The beast eyed Chautzu and charged up a Ki blast. Chautzu tried to move but had hurt his back in the fall. Tien was to far away to assist. Spectera launched the blast at Chautzu. Chautzu closed his eyes and waited for the impact. One of Chautzu's guards jumped out in front of the blast and took it for his prince. The guard was disintegrated on contact. Chautzu opened his eyes and saw the end of what happened. Then suddenly the rest of chautzu's guards had jumped Spectera and was pounding him with charged punches and Ki blasts. Spectera was knocked back and forth between the two for a good 4 minutes until he collapsed to the ground. The guards, thinking the battle was over, ran over to Chautzu. The 1st was suddenly hit was a red Ki blast and exploded. The second turned around. To be hit by Spectera in the stomach. He then punched him in the face breaking his neck killing him. Tien jumped forward to attack but was swatted away. Then suddenly Krillin and Goten appeared hovering about 200 feet away. They each were extremely angered and Goten was Super Saiyijin once again. The both had powered up behind them and was ready to launch their attacks. " Ka…Me …Ha….Me…….HA!!!" They both shot out the blast towards. Spectera. Was hit by the Kamehameha and Kamekameha (Goten's mispronunciation of the attack). Spectera was knocked back and onto his knees crying out in pain. He then opened his mouth and launched his ultimate Ki attack. The blast was 15 feet in diameter. It sped towards Goten and Krillin. It suddenly slit apart into 4 different beams all doubling in size and power. They each went after one of the opponents. All where hit by the large blue blasts and knocked over in intense pain. 

"Hey you lousy piece of shit!!" Goku yelled from up on top of one of the mesas. "Up here!" Spectera looked at Goku. Goku held a Genki Dama above his head 40 feet in diameter. Goku then got extremely serious, and looked evilly at Spectera. Goku then erupted into Super Saiyjin form. He is able to do this because the Genki Dama had already been powered up, so he is able to go super saiyjin. The Spirit Bomb then grew 20 feet more at the rise of power. Spectera stood glaring as the blast came at him. "You couldn't beat me in your true form? Bad show!!" He didn't even move. As then blast swallowed him up then exploded in a blast radius of 1000 feet. Every one except Goku held onto a rock or tree not to be blown away by the awesome winds from the blast. After it was over the group. Collected the Sensu Fruit and thanked the Jumbar people. They went back to the warp to get back to help their friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 20 "Zaparta continues his rampage." 

Gohan and Zaparta crashed together punching frantically. Gohan Yelled louder loader with every punch but Zaparta stayed calm. Zaparta then landed a punch in Gohan's chest. Gohan flew backwards into a building and crashed through a window. Zaparta smiled. "Next. 

Vegita stepped up. "Lets go you trash monkey." Zaparta watched as Vegita got ready to fight and focused on him with great interest. Zaparta thought to himself. "Watch out for this one, He killed Lurrow." 

Trunks stepped forward. The 16 year old boy tugged on his dads shoulder. Vegita looked at him. 

"Dad, I think I should go." 

Vegita watched in amazement as his son walked by him calmly and still walking exploded into Super Saiyjin form. 

Trunks's Gold hair blew in the wind as he came face to face with Zaparta. 

"I am the great Trunks. Android slayer." He stared from his serious eyes. 

Zaparta grinned and crossed his arms. "Bring it on Shrimp!" 

Zaparta blasted forward punching Trunks in the head. Trunks spun around but recovered and released all of his power on Zaparta nailing him in the chest with charged punches until hew keeled over. Zaparta felt a minor defeat for the first time. He bowed his head and threw up blood. He arose and spoke. "Elite Form!" Zaparta began to transform and grow in size. His hair stood up and he increased his power level to over 300 million. His clothes ripped off his chest and his armor began to crack. He stood up to his fill height. " 

I am Super Zaparta!!" 

Trunks stood staring calmly at Zaparta. Trunks's power level had drastically increased from the training in the pendulum room. But is it enough? 

Trunks blasted forward and attacked Zaparta head on. Zaparta was taken by surprise and was hit by all the punches and kicks. Trunks then blocked a move from Zaparta and retaliated with a kick to Zaparta's shins. Zaparta then blasted up into the air and hovered their looking at Trunks angrily. Trunks rose up into the air face to face with Zaparta. Zaparta attacked and swung his arms rapidly at Trunks who avoided or blocked all his attempts. 

Vegita and Sharpter helped dig Gohan out from a pile of rocks as Juhanchi Gou yelled, "Wait for the right moment when Zaparta is stunned, then attack with your strongest Ki blast." They all agreed and watched the fight intently. 

Trunks suddenly was caught by a punch in the face. He spun over and began to fall. Zaparta caught him and held him up. He began punching him rapidly in the chest. He stopped for a moment to look down at The boy's father. Vegita was staring angrily with veins popping from his head. He exploded into a circle of golden fire. Blue lightning blasted down from the clear sky as Vegita's power rose incredibly. The ruble began to rise up from the ground. Zaparta noticed, and dropped Trunks and turned to Vegita. By now the ruble was hovering 30 feet in the air. The fire stopped and Vegita stood in a 20 foot deep, round hole. He looked up at Zaparta and said. "You bastard!!! It's on now!!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 21 "Strongest on Earth vs. Strongest in the 6th dimension, part 2." 

Goku turned to look at Spectera. The beast was weakened from the Genki Dama but not dead. Goku had used a lot of power and was also weakened. Goku told Tien. "Keep him busy, I'm going to try a Chou Genki Dama." Tien stood dumbfounded at what Goku had said, "Chou Genki Dama?" Tien and Chautzu then attacked the monster. They attacked with punched to his chest and head knocking him around. The pink beast then exploded as his power level rose. Tien and Chautzu where knocked backwards. Chautzu flew backwards into a rock. The beast eyed Chautzu and charged up a Ki blast. Chautzu tried to move but had hurt his back in the fall. Tien was to far away to assist. Spectera launched the blast at Chautzu. Chautzu closed his eyes and waited for the impact. One of Chautzu's guards jumped out in front of the blast and took it for his prince. The guard was disintegrated on contact. Chautzu opened his eyes and saw the end of what happened. Then suddenly the rest of chautzu's guards had jumped Spectera and was pounding him with charged punches and Ki blasts. Spectera was knocked back and forth between the two for a good 4 minutes until he collapsed to the ground. The guards, thinking the battle was over, ran over to Chautzu. The 1st was suddenly hit was a red Ki blast and exploded. The second turned around. To be hit by Spectera in the stomach. He then punched him in the face breaking his neck killing him. Tien jumped forward to attack but was swatted away. Then suddenly Krillin and Goten appeared hovering about 200 feet away. They each were extremely angered and Goten was Super Saiyijin once again. The both had powered up behind them and was ready to launch their attacks. " Ka…Me …Ha….Me…….HA!!!" They both shot out the blast towards. Spectera. Was hit by the Kamehameha and Kamekameha (Goten's mispronunciation of the attack). Spectera was knocked back and onto his knees crying out in pain. He then opened his mouth and launched his ultimate Ki attack. The blast was 15 feet in diameter. It sped towards Goten and Krillin. It suddenly slit apart into 4 different beams all doubling in size and power. They each went after one of the opponents. All where hit by the large blue blasts and knocked over in intense pain. 

"Hey you lousy piece of shit!!" Goku yelled from up on top of one of the mesas. "Up here!" Spectera looked at Goku. Goku held a Genki Dama above his head 40 feet in diameter. Goku then got extremely serious, and looked evilly at Spectera. Goku then erupted into Super Saiyjin form. He is able to do this because the Genki Dama had already been powered up, so he is able to go super saiyjin. The Spirit Bomb then grew 20 feet more at the rise of power. Spectera stood glaring as the blast came at him. "You couldn't beat me in your true form? Bad show!!" He didn't even move. As then blast swallowed him up then exploded in a blast radius of 1000 feet. Every one except Goku held onto a rock or tree not to be blown away by the awesome winds from the blast. After it was over the group. Collected the Sensu Fruit and thanked the Jumbar people. They went back to the warp to get back to help their friends. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 22 "Zaparta, Immortal" 

Vegita crouched over looked up at Zaparta. 

"NOW!!" 

Vegita then exploded into a fiery geyser of yellow and red, as is hair shot out straight and gold. It then fell back down to his knees. Vegita's eyes where a greenish blue. He looked up at Zaparta in full Super Saiyjin 3 form. Zaparta used his scouter to access Lurrow's files. "So this is how you defeated Lurrow?" He asked Vegita. "Well, its still not enough to defeat me." 

Vegita grinned. "We'll have to see about that." 

At that moment Vegita had blasted up and punched Zaparta in the face. The two then went into a battle of punches and kicks back and forth. Vegita and Zaparta hardly tried to block because at their power level it was so easy. The two backed away and looked at each another. "You are right. You are Good." Zaparta said. "But now. It ends." Zaparta thrust his hands forward and a giant blue Ki blast came from it as he yelled. "KiMitunnes!! The blast connected with Vegita and was blown away by the immense explosion. Vegita hit the ground and lay not moving. "Damn you Zaparta, damn you." 

Goku and the gang flew through the warp and into Korin's tower. Tien had split into his 12 eyes technique. That was the only way to allow two groups of 6 people back. They all were back and Tien went back into one. Korin stood to welcome them. "Hello! You made it!" Korin said. Goku held up the backpack of Sensu fruit and showed them to Korin. "OOOO. They really do exist! Did you destroy Spectera?" Goku smiled. "Yes he was quiet a fight. He was pure evil. He said something to me, Something I had never thought about. It was about me not beating anyone in my pure form." He paused confused. "I don't know." Korin bowed his head. "Zaparta is more evil than he was." Goku and Krillin's jaws both dropped. "Impossible! He was treacherous and was a total fighting machine." Goku said. Korin nodded. "I know but he was just child's play compared to the power of Zaparta. You need to hurry. I feel Yamcha, Vegita, and Buu in great pain." Goku got serious. "Then we have to help them." He gave Krillin, Goten Tien and Chautzu a Sensu fruit. "I'm gonna go and help them. Eat up and come to join us. If Korin is right we're gonna need all the help we can get." Goku blasted off and flew in a blaze off red towards the battle ground. 

Trunks had his hands behind his head charging up a blast. Juhanchi had hers in front charging up also. Gohan was charging up behind him for a Kamehameha and Sharpter was getting ready to do his Ultra Buster. He first put his arms out to his sides, Then with charged energy brought them forward into an X in front of him. Then he waited for Gohan's Signal. Gohan then yelled. Now. Trunks threw his round Finish Buster ball. Juhanchi thrust her arms forward and shot out her Chou Energy Wave. Gohan brought his cupped hands forward and opened them to launch the Kamehameha. Sharpter Brought his X'ed arms forward and shot a huge blast from both hands. They all raced towards Zaparta. Zaparta turned to see the blasts zooming towards him. He snickered as they hit him. The explosion was huge. Debris flew in a 200 mile radius. The Blast itself was enough to level the planet if used improperly. The blue, red, and green explosions. Jetted up and out of the area knocking over all trees and mountains in its path. The fire turned to smoke as the giant blast subsided and the figure of a man stepped out from the smoke. Zaparta smiled and looked at all of them. "I'll say it again. Now you all die!!!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 23 "Can Mystic Gohan defeat Zaparta?' 

Gohan stepped forward. "You're gonna have to go through me." Zaparta read his power level and felt it rising. Gohan still had the Mystic attack. He had learned the Mystic attack from training for the battle against Evil Buu. He hadn't used it much but it increased his power level more than SSJ 2. Gohan spread his legs out to even his weight then crouched to begin his power up. He then slowly began gathering energy. Zaparta watched intently as Gohan summoned his full potential. Gohan suddenly straightened up and exploded into a swirling aura of color. His power raised to around 375 million as he stood screaming in the center of a deepening pit. He blasted out of it and hovered high above Zaparta. "You see! I am Stronger than you ever imagined." He then flashed behind Zaparta and landed a kick to his head. Zaparta did a full flip and landed hard on his back. He sprung up and attacked Gohan head on with a powerful punch. Gohan easily dodged it and swung around slamming Zaparta in the face with a round house kick. Zaparta. Stood up and eyed Gohan. "You little…" He didn't finish before Gohan punched him hard in the face. Zaparta bled from his nose and mouth. "Why I ought to…" Again he didn't finish because of Gohan swinging around and kicking his legs out from under him. Gohan stood over Zaparta and said. "This his for Buu!" He then started punching him in the stomach as rapidly as a gatling gun. Zaparta clutched his stomach in pain. "And this is for Yamcha!" He powered up and shot a Masenko down at Zaparta. The blast shot Gohan up into the ski hundreds of feet. He kept the Masenko blasting at Zaparta until he estimated it had gone through him. He finally stopped and came out of Mystic form panting like a dog. The smoke and dirt kicked up from the blast subsided. Zaparta lay on the ground scorched and moaning. Sharpter stared astonished. "He lived through that?" He cant be killed." 

Zaparta slowly stood up. He brushed off the soot and ash from his body. He coughed and keeled over onto one knee. He got up again and wiped his face. He looked up at Gohan and weakly said. "Like you my power level rises with every attack." Gohan frowned. "Impossible!!" Zaparta looked down at Vegita. "Remember this trick?" He then shot out the same white blast at Vegita as Lurrow had at Yamcha. Vegita froze in the Ice and lay still frozen to the street. "Daddy!!" Trunks yelled as he ran towards his fallen father. Zaparta stepped back and watched as the boy came out of SSJ form and ran over to check on his fallen father. Zaparta clutched his stomach and panted heavily. Trunks turned to him. "You, You! What did you do to him?" Trunks yelled. Zaparta looked up. "It's the body freeze. He only can be revived on my death or my command, and your not getting either!!" Trunks shook his head in disbelief. Zaparta stood up and smiled. "Your next!" He held out his hand and began to power up the blast. Suddenly Gohan sprang forward punching Zaparta in the back of the head. The man rolled forward and got up. He rubbed his head angrily. 

Goku blasted towards the scene. Suddenly 4 people flew past him and incredible speeds. Goku stopped amazed. "It's the other guys. Those Sensu fruit really power them up." Goku reached inside the bag and pulled one of them out. He bit into it and began flying again. "Hmmm. I don't feel any, WHOA!!!" Goku then blasted off as the Sensu fruit kicked in. 

Zaparta turned to Gohan. "You don't get it do you Gohan? I grow stronger with every punch you hit me with." Gohan smirked. "Impossible." He then sprang forward his arm cocked back ready to punch. He then swung mightily at Zaparta but as he swung nothing was their. He stared in amazement. "What?" 

Smack Zaparta kicked him hard in the head from behind. Gohan toppled over moaning. Zaparta stood over him. "Now you die." He then unleashed a Rezenko energy dan at Gohan. Gohan flopped up and down in pain. 

"Hey, stop that!!" A voice called. 

Zaparta turned and looked up A caped man hovered 100 feet away. Then sun was behind him and he looked like just a silhouette. Gohan looked up. "Piccolo." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 24 "Arrival" 

Piccolo hovered glaring at Zaparta. However he had trained it had made a large difference. He was now stronger than ever. 

Dende landed next to Gohan and dragged him away. Dende looked at Zaparta and felt his extreme power level. 

Zaparta flew up and met Piccolo face to face. He saw the Nemek and used his scouter to feel his power. "Impressive." Zaparta said. "Most impressive." He flew closer to the Nemek and spat in his face. Piccolo let it drip down his face and fall off to the ground along way down. "You're gonna regret that." Piccolo then smashed Zaparta in the face with his left hand. He then followed with a right to the face also. Zaparta flashed away and appeared 20 feet away. "You caught me off guard." He said. Piccolo then took off his cape and head gear. Zaparta looked at him smiling. "you didn't even let me stretch. He then began stretching out mocking Piccolo by laughing at him. Piccolo then said. "Stop!!" Zaparta did. "Let me stretch." Piccolo then used the Mystic attack. His arms stretched out and grabbed Zaparta in the neck. He brought him in and slammed him n the face with an upper cut. Zaparta glared at him. "You little!" He then beat around Piccolo for awhile until he the Nemek was out of blocking maneuvers. Zaparta then kicked him in the face and caught him on his fall. He brought him down to the top of one off the building. He pressed Piccolo's hand on the side of the building and shot it with his body freeze icing him to the wall. He then looked at the Nemek and said. "you better stretch now boy!" he then held Piccolo's other hand and began flying off. Piccolo had no choice but to use the Mystic attack. Zaparta zigzagged back and forth twisting Piccolo around poles and building. He pressed piccolo's hand against another wall and iced it also. Zaparta went back and laughed at his artwork. Dende then flew up screaming madly. He was easily swatted away by Zaparta. Dende crashed into a wall and fell through it. Piccolo tried in pain to break free but to no effect. Zaparta then picked up readings on his scouter. He looked up to see Goten, Krillin, Tien and Chautzu. They all were incredibly strong and were ready to fight. They landed and met Zaparta face to face. Then suddenly they all attacked him head on banging him back and forth. He received painful hits and crashed hard into walls. They then pounded him up and began hitting him back and forth like a volley ball. Tien then smashed him down into the ground. Zaparta stood up wobbling back and forth. "I need to power up? To destroy these pesky earthlings? Impossible. Zaparta crouched down and began to power up. His chest bulged and his height grew. His power level increased by millions and he smiled the whole time. He then flashed away and appeared behind Tien. He bashed him over the head. He then flashed away and behind Chautzu. He Hit Chautzu also. The same was done to Krillin. Krillin lay on the ground amazed and in pain. Zaparta flashed to aver him. He then rammed his fist down at Krillin. Krillin knew he could dodge the punch and he closed his eyes and waited for it. It never came. Krillin opened his eyes to see Goku holding Zaparta's fist. Goku had caught it. The all mighty Goku was here. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 25 "Sensu Fruit for everyone" 

Goku threw Zaparta backwards and into a building. He then took off the backpack and threw it at Sharpter. "Pass them out buddy, they'll make you a lot stronger." Sharpter did as he was told. Goku looked up at Piccolo. "Having trouble?" Piccolo sarcastically laughed. "Funny." He then used his eye beams to shoot his arms off! Piccolo hit the ground bleeding from his shoulders. He growled and powered up. The Nemek then had arms shoot out of his shoulder. He smiled at his accomplishment. Buu and Yamcha ha regained consciousness and had eaten Sensu fruit. Yamcha joked with Piccolo. "I'll be waiting for the day that your arms don't grow back Piccolo." Piccolo smiled and shook his head no. Then Zaparta flew forward and decked Goten in the face. Goten fell over and hit the ground hard. Goku and Gohan turned and saw what had happened. "No!!" Goku jumped forward along with Gohan and they both punched with opposite hands hitting Zaparta in the cheeks. Zaparta flew backwards and hit a stop sign. He broke through it and finally hit a car and landed in it's back seat. Everyone jumped forward and began beating Blasting the car. After 4 large blasts to it, Zaparta flew out the top of it. Every on was there to meet him. They were just to strong. They past him back and forth each laying down a combo of punches and kicks. First Goten, then Trunks, then Juhanchi Gou, then Krillin, then Sharpter, then Buu, then Yamcha, then Tien, then Chautzu, then Dende, then Piccolo, then Gohan then finally Goku. Zaparta fell to the ground almost dead. He crawled along over Vegita's frozen body towards his Ship. Krillin stopped him. Where do you think you're going. He kicked him in the face and he flew doing 3 back flips then landing with a thud on the cement. He pushed himself up and rolled over onto the backpack. He felt two round things in it. It was a Sensu Fruit! He picked one up. One of the ones picked for Vegita to eat!! Zaparta reached in and pulled it out. He devoured it all. Juhanchi saw this and blasted down at him. He retaliated. Smack!! 

He hit her in the face from lying down. He got up and was fully energized plus he was millions stronger than before. Krillin saw his wife get hit and he charged at Zaparta. Zaparta smacked him away with ease. He then looked at Vegita. He blasted forward and stood above the frozen prince. "Die you piece of shit" he then swung at Vegita's frozen body and slammed into it crushing Vegita's chest. The Ice shattered 

everywhere and no pain was felt by Vegita who now hung on by a thread. Zaparta turned around to see Goku face to face with him. Goku then said. "Everyone leave!! This is personal." Trunks stepped up. "I'm staying!" Goku then yelled. "Trunks listen to me!!" Trunks understood and flew off up to Buu's ship. Everyone followed accept Gohan. He looked fearful for his father. Piccolo then tapped Gohan on his shoulder and they flew up to the ship. 

Goku turned to see Zaparta. He had backed up and was far away now. Zaparta smiled. "Now it's for the main event!" Goku snickered and said to himself. "Lets get ready to rumble." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 26 "Let the dual begin" 

Goku was weaker then Zaparta was and he knew it. He wanted Zaparta to feel like it was an easy match, then Goku would use Kaiouken or go Super Saiyjin and beat him up. Zaparta looked at Goku. "So? What are you waiting for?" Zaparta clenched his fist. "Lets go at it asshole!" He got angry at Goku's ignorance. "Come On!!" Zaparta then blasted forward and decked Goku. He looked surprised. "Why would you attack me alone?" he said tapping his head, accessing his scouter. "I'm a Hundred times stronger than you." He then began toying Goku around. He tossed him up and down by hitting him on his knee and also hung him on a sign and used him as a punching bag. Goku Fell from the sign and lay on the ground. Zaparta shook his head. "I can't believe you challenged me!!" Goku then yelled. "Kaiouken times 10!!" Goku lit up and glowed with red fire. He stood up and smiled. "Tricked ya!!" He then punched him across the face and continued doing so until Zaparta was drooling and shaking horribly. He fell to his knees and snapped out of the act. He punched Goku in the stomach and then flew up kicking him in the head. Goku stuttered back. "My Kaiouken didn't scratch him! He faked it!!" Goku then walked back wards and tripped over Vegita's frozen body. He looked at him. "Vegita?" Goku said. "NNNNOOOO!" He powered up incredibly and the whole planet shook. He exploded with power into an aura of swirling colors and powered up higher than ever before. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as his hair straightened up. He then Turned SSJ form. He still powered up. He then screamed even louder than before. Lightning struck the ground around him and he transformed again. He bulked up and grew a few inches. His hair also grew and stood a foot and a half from his head and slightly fell back. He Stopped the immense power up. A few strands of hair hung down to his cheeks. He snapped his head back and screamed again. The ground around him caved in. He had reached Super Saiyjin level 2 his power was close to Billion. Zaparta stared in amazement. "He's stronger then me? Impossible." He then sprang forward and attacked Goku. Goku sprang forward and punched his hard in the head. Zaparta fell back and tumbled over. Goku flashed behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Zaparta flipped forward and crashed into a rock wall. He stood up and shook his head amazed. "This is gonna be the first time I'm ever gonna go to my full. " He smiled. "You should be proud Saiyjin." Zaparta then crouched down and began to power up. In less then a second a giant ball of fire had surrounded Zaparta then it was gone. He had grown in muscle mass and power. He had surpassed Goku's Power by only 1000. The two super warriors. The glared at each other. "Goku then thought. "With all the people and buildings around this could be dangerous." He then yelled to Zaparta "follow me." He blasted off and flew to the most southern part of the planet. The ice caps. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 27 "Goku, Kill Zaparta!!" 

Goku landed. He stood calm and face forward. Zaparta landed behind Goku. The Miridian stepped up and spoke to Goku. "Lets make a little wager on this fight. If I die, you Get my assurance that The Ultimate Warriors will never bother with your planet ever again. If you die, The Ultimate Warriors will take your planet and enslave everyone on it." Goku thought. His being in SSJ form changed his personality completely. "Deal!!" He then shot forward at Zaparta. The two engaged in intense combat punching and kicked each other. Goku flew back and was followed closely by Zaparta. When Goku had finally pushed Zaparta back the Miridian retaliated with an open hand in Goku's face. Boom!! 

The Ki blast exploded around Goku. When the dust cleared he hovered unscratched. His shirt had torn and hung on one shoulder. He ripped it off and now sported only His orange Gi and blue T shirt. He shook his head no at Zaparta. He then held out both of his hands making a triangle in the center. He launched a Ki blast at Zaparta. The Miridian ducked out of the way and watched the blast scream by. When he turned back around he saw Goku face to Face with him. Goku then head butted Zaparta and was on the offensive. He pushed his back landing every move in a combo of punched and kicks. He slammed Zaparta in the stomach and sent his flying up. Goku appeared above him and smashed him down. Zaparta had almost hit the ground when Goku appeared under him and caught him on his two raised fists. Zaparta trembled then went limp. Goku dropped him and walked slowly away. Suddenly he felt a tingle in his senses. He had felt a sudden rise in a power. Zaparta! He spun around. His arms shot forward and his cupped hands opened. "Kamehameha!!!!!" The blue blast shot from Goku's hands and screamed towards Zaparta. 

Kaboom!! 

The blast erupted and exploded in a tremendous blast radius. Goku flew up to avoid the explosion. The smoke cleared as Goku watched. From a safe distance up in the air. There was a huge crater in the iceberg filled with steaming water. Goku stuck out his hand and used Ki to create a giant blast of freezing cold air. It froze the water to prevent flooding and to seal up Zaparta. Goku then landed and looked down into the Ice. He saw a frozen figure 20 feet down. It was Zaparta. The super Saiyjin was once again successful. He snapped out of SSJ2 form. He fell to the ground and caught his breathe. He had won the battle. But little did he know he had not yet won the war. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 29 "Zaparta Escapes!" 

Inside the icy tomb of the ice berg Zaparta lay unconscious. He suddenly began to glow. The ice slowly began to melt. 

Back in Kushu city Goku landed in Buu's ship. He was welcomed with joy by the others. He walked up to Trunks who was kneeling over his father. He patted the purple haired kid and said. "We'll find away to free him. It will be ok." Trunks looked up at Goku. "That's not it. Zaparta said that if he died the attack would undo." Goku looked shocked. "You mean?…" Trunks frowned. "Yes, Zaparta isn't dead yet. Goku looked at Gohan, "Are there and fruit left.?" Gohan reached into the bag. "Yep, one left." He tossed it to Goku. Goku ate it all and flew out the door of the ship. Krillin, Tien, Sharpter, and Gohan followed. 

Zaparta stood up freed from the ice. He looked down at the mountains of ice and smiled. "Ahehehe." He then pointed his hands down at the ground. "Kimitunnes!!" A huge blast shot from his hands and exploded around him cracking the ice. He then flipped his wrists and began to launch fire like a flame-thrower. The ice began to melt. He thought to himself. "This will get that Saiyjin scum!" 

He then put his hands forward. "Tri-mitunnes!!" He shot blasts from each hand then opened his mouth and shot a third. The blast hit the flooding water and caused a giant tidal wave that sped in the direction of Kushu city. 

Goku sped over the wave to confront Zaparta. Gohan and the 3 others could match Goku's intense speeds. They all stopped as they felt an incredible power. Sharper looked a Gohan. "What is that power? Has Goku gone SSJ3?" Krillin then said. "No it feels like a blast. Like…Three Spirit Bombs!!!" The then turned to see the huge Tidal wave. It glowed with three giant blue lights. Tien's jaw dropped. Krillin hovered in amazement. Even Gohan didn't speak. Then Sharper flew forward. "ULTRA BUSTER!!" He moved his X'ed arms forward and launched the huge blast. It connected with the wave and it slowed a little . "Come on!! Help me!!" Krillin snapped out of his faze and flew up to help Sharpter. 

Goku stopped flying and hovered above where the icebergs once where. He looked around for Zaparta. "Funny, I can't pick him up." Then he felt it. An immense power behind him. He snapped around to see Zaparta. The Miridian looked at him. He hovered 300 feet away with his arms crossed. "What happened to your Gold locks?" He asked Goku. Goku looked up at his black hair hanging down. "I don't need any special forms to beat you piece of shit." Zaparta looked at him. "I can tell you have eaten another fruit. It still won't be enough." 

Krillin launched a Kamehameha at the tidal wave and it connected slowing down the wave. Tien came next. He split up into his 12 eyes form and they each lunched the incredible Kikoho attack. The four beams sped toward the wave and slowed it even more. Then finally Gohan launched a Kamehameha. The wave and the Ki blasts came to an incredible stalemate. 

Goku and Zaparta hovered eyeing each other. "So?" Zaparta asked. "When are you gonna make your move?" He smiled. "If I make Mine, The fight will be to short and no fun. So, I'll let you go." Goku shook his head and laughed at Zaparta, "You'll never see it coming." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 30 "The two Super Warriors Fight" 

Goten and Yamcha arrive at the scene of the dual of the Kimitunnes Tidal wave and the Z warriors Ki attacks. Goten flew forward and began to fire his Energy Ha. Yamcha scouted the area and felt where Goku had gone. He then began Using A Kamehameha against the Wave. The Wave still inched forward. 

Goku looked at Zaparta hard. He thought to himself. "His power level has increased many times before, Will it do so again?" He looked at Zaparta and planned his attack. Zaparta stared back annoyed. "Ok. Enough already!!" He powered up a blasts in front of his chest. "Kimitunnes!" The giant blue blast shot out at Goku. Goku sprang out of the way dodging it. He appeared behind Zaparta and smashed his head with a strong right arm chop. Zaparta flipped forward then turned and connected a few punches to Goku's chest before the Saiyjin started blocking them. Goku was pushed back by the combo of punches. He then Moved swiftly to the left dodging one of Zaparta's punches and kicked at his lower half sweeping his legs out from under him. Zaparta did a full flip then regained himself and slammed his fist into Goku's head. Goku's head snapped back then he flashed away and appeared behind Zaparta. Zaparta reacted by instinct and slammed Goku in the face with a back handed punch. Goku shook his head and wiped off a drip of red blood from his lip. "It's all over now." 

Gohan struggled with the others against the might wave. He grunted and pushed hard with his Kamehameha as he and the others held it to a still position. Then there was a flash of green and Piccolo appeared. He looked at the Z team then in the direction of Goku and Zaparta. He felt the two super powers colliding in battle and decided he should leave them alone. He looked again at Gohan then charged up a ball of energy in his hands in front of his chest. He then had a Ki ball of 2 feet diameter. He thrust his hands forward then launched his special fireball technique. The Kamehameha like blast sped towards the wave and connected. The wave slowly lurched and began creeping backwards. 

Goku Charged at Zaparta and unleashed a salvo of punches at Zaparta. The Miridian blocked each attempt with his forearms moving at incredible speeds. Goku then spun around and kicked with all off his might and connected to Zaparta's stomach plate of his armor. Goku's hand stopped as it hit the solid metal. He cringed and half hopped, half hovered holding his leg. Zaparta spoke. "100 percent pure Miridian made metal. Unbreakable!!" He then shot forward and slammed Goku in the head with his two fist balled together. Goku stopped and shook his head slowly and wobbly. He looked at Zaparta with dead eyes. His eyes then rolled back and he fell down hundreds of feet to the cold ocean. He smacked into the water and fell slowly unconsciously. 

Gohan felt then loss of power. "Daddy? Are you all right." He stopped blasting. He looked back at his comrades then blasted off towards Zaparta. As he left his group was joined by Goten and Trunks. They both blasted into SSJ form and started blasting away with a Kamekameha and a Burning Attack. Gohan sped quickly to the scene. He was the last hope. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 31 "Gohan To the Rescue" 

Goten and Trunks grunted loudly as they assisted the others against the powerful Tidal wave. Goten thought to himself. "I need to end this now!!" He then built up his courage, then anger towards Zaparta then blasted into SSJ2 form. A blue fire erupted around his as he blasted off towards the Wave. The Ki blasts from the others had now evaporated the water and only the three Kimitunnes were left. Krillin saw Goten leave. He then shouted. "We need to go 110%!!!" Then everyone strained to there maximum ability and more. The Tri mitunnes went flat and the 3 came together into one flat Ki ball. Goten raced towards it with his fist cocked and charging up all of his energy. 

Goku Hit the bottom of the freezing cold water he lay unconscious on the brink of his lungs exploding. He thought to himself. "Must help others. Must Destroy Zaparta!!" At that moment his eyes sprung open and he struggled up swimming from the deep abyss. 

Gohan arrived over the area that Zaparta and Goku had fought. He saw Zaparta no where. He scanned the sky. He then flicked to his left and felt a tremendous power flying in the direction of Zaparta's ship. "He must be going back to Escape!!" Gohan took off in the direction but stopped abruptly. "No, He must be going to heal himself!!" Gohan then blasted off towards Kushu city. 

Goten swooped around the side of the great Ki blast. He scorned it evilly. "This is for Vegita!!!" He blasted up in front off the Ki wall and swung with his charged fist. His fist glowed with blue and has yellow sparks orbiting it. He cried out in anger as his fist hit the blast. Krillin and the others stopped there blasts and watched fearfully. Trunks and Krillin shouted. "Goten, NNOO!!!" 

Zaparta landed in front off his ship and walked up the catwalk. Half way up Gohan landed on it in front of him. "Where do you think your going buddy?" Zaparta glared back insanely. "Step Out of my way you little fuck.!!!!!" He yelled angrily. Gohan stood firm. Zaparta then swung with a mighty punch smacking Gohan off the catwalk. He stepped forward again but only to be stopped by Gohan reappearing in front of him. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" He punched him away and began to run up the cat walk and into the ship. He entered and saw Gohan in the inside. "I can't let you do anything!!!!" Gohan said. Zaparta stared back and said. "Outside. We'll settle it." 

Goku blasted out from the ocean and up to a height of 200 feet. He stopped and hovered panting. He clutched his knees and breathed long and hard. "Zaparta." He remembered. "I must defeat Zaparta!!" He flew off in the direction off the intense power level. 

Goten's fist hit the Mighty wall of Kimitunnes and it bent in slowly. Goten raged with anger and fear. "HHHHHAAAA!!!!!" He then released all off his available energy through his hand as the blue glow around it grew to an incredible size. He then unleashed all off his power on the Ki wall. His hand broke though and his stored Ki exploded through the mighty blast and erupting in a 4 mile radius. Mixtures off blue and red scorched the sky as lightning rung the mushroom cloud. The Tri mitunnes had been defeated. 


	4. Chapter 4

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 32 "The True Zaparta" 

The smoke from the giant mushroom cloud cleared and chunks of ruble fell from the sky. Krillin and Tien flew over to the smoke. Goten was no where in site. Trunks came out of SSJ form. "Goten? Where are you?" He said softly. He looked around and saw nothing. Yamcha flew up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok Trunks." Trunks looked up at him. "First my Dad, Now my best friend, I hope Goku makes that bastard pay." Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other. They each smiled inside and wondered. "Did he really just say that?" 

Gohan and Zaparta stood face to face. Zaparta spoke. "I think you should notice that I am not yet at my 100%." Gohan looked at him not believing. "Sure, yeah right, whatever." He said laughing. Zaparta shot forward and landed a heavy fist into Gohan's side. Gohan crumpled over then swung around and kicked Zaparta in the back off the head. Zaparta flipped forward and hit Gohan while falling. Gohan flipped him over face up and rammed in fist into Zaparta's stomach. Gohan cringed and floated back in pain. He shook his hand and cursed silently at Zaparta. Zaparta came to a Vertical Hovering position and smiled again at the joy of having his special chest protection. "I said it to your dad too. Miridian Metal can't be broken!!" Gohan then blasted at him Punching and kicking, all to be blocked. Zaparta then grabbed onto one off Gohan's right armed punches. Then one of his left arm punches. Zaparta then slammed Gohan in the chin with a strong kick that sent him flipping backwards then falling to the ground. He hit the ruble and flopped up and down. He slowly dragged him self up and looked at Zaparta. He bled from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. He clutched his stomach and knee. He wished Goku would get here soon. Back on Buu's ship, Videl and Bulma stood over SSJ3 Vegita's frozen body. Videl had a blow dryer in hand and was working hard. Bulma had tears in her eyes and bit her left index finger. She let a tear roll down her cheek and fall onto the frozen figure. He bent down and kissed the icy body and came up balling with tears. She shook her head no, and said. "Get that Son of a bitch for Vegita Goku. For Vegita." 

Goku flew slowly towards the scene still gasping for breath. He finally came to the shore. He slowly came down and lay on the sandy cool beach. He caught his breath and regained most off his strength. He then looked up in the direction of Zaparta and blasted off. 

Gohan was now taking a serious beating. He had been punched thousands of time in the last 3 seconds. He crumpled over and fell to his knees. He looked up at Zaparta then down to the ground. he threw up from the bottom of his stomach then fell down exhausted into it. He told himself to get up. He screamed silently at him self. He finally rolled over. He slowly sat up and turned to look at Zaparta. Fe then flared up into a golden aura. The bruises on his face bled and he stood up to a standing position. He then screamed in rage and exploded into SSJ2 form. He looked up at Zaparta and then suddenly charged at him with his fist cocked. Zaparta stood there waiting. He had not yet noticed the great increase. Gohan sped towards him and released the powerful punch. 

The punch connected with Zaparta's face and he swung around dumbfounded and fell to the ground. Gohan then got really mad at Zaparta. He put his hands forward and began launching a powerful Rezenko Energy Dan. The hundreds of Ki blasts rained down onto Zaparta and exploded each one on top of each other until the fire and smoke was30 feet from the flying Gohan. He then charged up above his head. "Masenko!!" He launched the blue blast into the smoke. It erupted and fire and smoke blew back around Gohan surrounding him and the entire area. 

Goku saw the explosion and sped up even more. He reached the scene in time to see the smoke clear and Zaparta stand untouched. He then spoke, "You almost got me. I'm gonna go all out to prevent this form ever, EVER! Happening again." He then began to charge up even more. His hair fell back down over his eyes and his muscle mass doubled. He released a charge of energy and after that stood in a 50 foot deep crater. Goku stared amazed. Gohan rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Zaparta looked at them. "This is the real Zaparta!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 33 "The Grand Finally Begins" 

Gohan stood staring in SSJ2 form. His long strait up hair blew gently in the wind. He looked over his right shoulder scowling at Zaparta. "This is gonna end now!!!" He crouched down and began charging up. Blue fire shot up from the area around him. Rocks floated up all around him and circled him. He screamed violently as his power came to it's max and he stopped his charge up. The rocks fell and crumbled as they hit the ground. Zaparta looked at him and wondered; "How much had he charged up? Is it even close to mine? No, Never." Then he sprung forward and lit up with a green flame. Gohan erupted into blue and shot forward. The two connected in the middle and exchanged punches. They then blasted off in there separate directions. They came back together and clashed again. They moved so fast that it looked only like ripples in the air as they attacked. They repeated this all over the sky crushing buildings and sweeping through clouds. Zaparta was closing in on Gohan he charged up a sky blue blasts. When they met, Gohan tried to kick at the mans face. Zaparta then blasted forward with the Body freeze technique. The ice hit Gohan in the leg. The ice froze over it and he fell to the ground from the extra weight. He hit hard and looked down at the ice slowly moving up his leg. He stood up slowly. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!" He exploded with anger and the ice on his leg shattered off. He stood triumphantly powering up. Zaparta flew at him mid power up and slammed his fist into his face. Gohan spun around shocked then regained him self to throw a punch. He smashed his fist into Zaparta's stomach plate. He again was filled with pain and retreated back holding his fist. "Man!! You've gotta stop doing that!!" Gohan yelled at himself. Zaparta appeared in front of him. "Boo!!" Gohan took off flaming in blue towards the ground. Zaparta lit up in green and followed. Zaparta had his hand forward and launched the body freeze constantly. Gohan zigzagged avoiding the blasts. He skimmed the ground with his belly and pulled up. Zaparta followed at the low altitude. Gohan pulled up and all the way around doing a loop and ending up behind Zaparta. He landed a kick to his thighs then started firing away with rapid punched to Zaparta's face. Zaparta's head snapped back and forth with every punch. Gohan stopped and flashed away. He then appeared 40 feet away up higher in the air. His hands were cupped behind him. "Kamehameha!!!" The monstrous blasts zipped towards Zaparta. The Miridian smiled and nonchalantly put his hand out and caught the mega/blast. Gohan stood struggling to push the blasts forward. Zaparta then pushed his arm forward and launched Gohan's own blast back at him. Gohan ducked in the nick of time and was just barely missed by the Kamehameha. Zaparta looked at Gohan smiling. "Hears a real mans Blast." He powered up in front of him. "Kimitunnes!!!!" The huge blasts shot towards Gohan. He shielded him self with his arms and waited for impact. It never came. Gohan opened one eye, then the other. He saw Goku holding the huge 10 meter radius blast back with one hand. Gohan stood astonished. "He's Not even Super Saiyjin form!!" 

Tien and Yamcha swam down into the depths of the ocean in search of the heroic Goten. They had searched the surface and found nothing. Yamcha decided to continue searching and swam off followed by Tien. 

Krillin, Sharpter, Piccolo and Trunks were back inside of Buu's ship. Trunks was bundled together with his mom weeping together about their loses. Krillin and Sharpter stood over Vegita's body. "Do you think Gohan is alright?" Sharpter asked Krillin. "Krillin nodded. "Yeah, and Goku too." 

Piccolo stood up. "Goku is there." He informed the others. "I can feel him now." All inside the ship were listening. "He is stronger than I could ever imagine." Buu and Mr. Satan slapped a high five and collected money from a bet with Yajarobi. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 34 "The Main Event" 

Gohan watched at his father held back the blast easily. Gohan sneaked in a smile and snickered 

at the thought of Zaparta being defeated. Zaparta struggled with the blast. He fired with all off is might. 

Veins stuck out from his head and blood dripped from his mouth. Goku with a thrust off his hand shot the might blast back. Zaparta caught it and was pushed back into a building. He smacked into the side of it and was deeper and deeper into the wall by the might ball of Ki. He screamed in desperation and was sent through the wall and into the building with the Ki blast following. Zaparta smacked into the far wall then turned to see the huge blast swallow him up and explode around him. The explosion fired out horizontally knocking over all the buildings in three directions. Goku and Gohan both scouted the area for life. When they found none they flew slowly down to the ground. They turned around silently and saw Zaparta's ship. "What should we do with it?" Gohan asked. "You wanna take a spin?" Goku joked. The two laughed and started walking. Just then the ruble exploded away and Zaparta shot from the ground. He was panting and furious. "Now the whole planet Dies!!!!" He powered up a Tri Mitunnes. "NOW!!!!!!!" he launched the blasts from each hand and one from his mouth. They all shot straight towards the ground. Gohan and Goku flashed over under them. Gohan quickly launched a Kamehameha and it hit one of the blast. Goku launched blast from each hand and they met with the two others. They fought at the power struggle and were loosing. 

Tien and Yamcha surfaced and stared sadly at each other. They then blasted off towards Mr. Buu's ship. 

Goku and Gohan rotated their wrist madly trying to gain the upper hand. Zaparta stared down laughing at them. "Dad, he's beating us!!" Gohan said. Goku grimaced. "I wish Ubuu or Goten were here." Goku whispered. Just then a flash of green shot by then stopped. "How bout me??" He said. It was Dende. Dende put both of his hands on Goku and Gohan. He slowly started healing them. They still were holding the blast back though so it took a long time for them to be completely healed. They finished and Dende blasted up towards Zaparta. Goku and Gohan with there new strength, blasted up even stronger at Zaparta. Dende flashed behind him and started Kicking at him madly. Zaparta took each kick painfully because he didn't want to stop his Tri Mitunnes. Goku looked at Gohan, " Damn it!! We still need more strength!!" Then Goten appeared and flew over to them. "Goten!!" Goku and Gohan yelled. "We thought you were dead. "Goten smirked, "No way!!" He then blasted into SSJ2 form and shot a Chou Kamekameha up at the blast. Thus giving Goku time to power up a Chou Kamehameha and fire it up also. Now the blasts were three against three. Zaparta started to strain and really feel the pain from The Kamehamehas and Dende's Kicks. Veins popped out from his body and head as he screamed in defeat as he let the 6 mega blasts hit his hands. Dende then lit up in Green and slammed his fist into the back of Zaparta's head. His head was knocked forward and he was knocked into the huge fireball. It erupted in the sky blowing with thousands of tons of pressure across the planet. The fire spread along with smoke and wind blowing Dende, Gohan and Goten away. Goku shielded his face and stayed footed. He felt the hot flames pass his body followed by smoke and hurricane wind. He stayed put not budging from his footing. The smoke and wind stopped and a huge crater was left in the ground. Goku looked up and saw Zaparta hunched over hovering in the air. Goku spoke softly to his self. "I knew he would live. I'm not sure how but I knew he would." Zaparta came down to the ground and fell to one knee. He looked up at Goku. "Transform already, won't ya!!" Goku looked down at him. "I want to defeat you in my true form!!" Zaparta stood up amazingly completely healed. "Alright then." He blasted off at Goku landing hundreds of punches every second. Goku moved as quickly as possible trying to block them. The two warriors ricocheted from building to building cloud to cloud in a frenzy of punches and blocks. Goku bounced off a building and sprung forward at Zaparta he swung with all of his might and it looked like he went right through him. "I'm gonna win in my natural form!" Goku yelled at himself. 

Piccolo shook his head inside Buu's ship. "Goku! You can't win like that!" 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 35 "Goku's real form" 

Goku was beaten backwards into a building. He received thousands of Punches to the chest from Zaparta then broke through the front of the building and out the back. 

King Kai Scowled from heaven feeling Goku's defeat. "Come on Goku you must defeat him!!!!" 

Bulma and Chichi sat crying about the loss of there loved ones. "Vegita!!" Bulma cried. "Goten!" Chichi said weeping. Piccolo came over to them. "They're not dead" Bulma and Chichi shot up from their seats. "What?!?!?!?" Piccolo smiled. Goten is ok, He is fighting with Gohan and Goku-son. Bulma looked happily, "And Vegita?" She said. Piccolo then replied. "Vegita is alive, just asleep, He can be awakened if Zaparta is killed or if he stops the body freeze technique. All who are frozen will come back." Bulma and 

Chichi looked at each other. "Yeah!!!!" They started dancing around the room. 

Goku slid across the street from a kick to Zaparta. He stood up clutching his stomach. "I'm not 

going to transform!!" He blasted at Zaparta and landed a punch to his stomach. Goku clenched his 

throbbing hand and fell to the ground in pain. Zaparta laughed. "When will you stupid Saiyjins learn." Goku rolled over and flipped himself up to his feet. 

In heaven a dark figure arose and walked around to a clear thinking area. He mentally watched the battles every moment. 

Goku was beaten around a little more and thrown into a pile of ruble. "N..n…n.n….NNNNOOOO!!! I will defeat him in my real form!!!!" 

"Kakorotto!!" The figure in heaven called. 

Goku looked up as he heard it in his mind. "Yes, who is this??" The voice then said. "I am Bardock, your father." Goku smiled, "Bardock?" "Yes, I've watched you for the last 30 years off your life. You need to Go Super Saiyjin!!" Goku shook his head. "No, I'm gonna win this in my true form." Bardock then yelled. "Kakorotto listen to me!!! You are the true Super Saiyjin! So that and only that is your true form!!" Goku looked at Zaparta. "I see what you mean, Thanks dad." Bardock smiled down at his Saiyjin son and wished him good luck." 

Goku then crouched down and powered up. "This is the real Kakorotto!! He then exploded with energy and a huge golden aura surrounded him. He went SSJ form. He stared proudly at Zaparta. "This is the true me." 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 36 "The Last Battle" 

Goku stood looking at Zaparta in SSJ1 form. Goku's power level was even higher then when he is normally in SSJ3 form now because he is believing so much that this his true form. 

King Kai was jumping up and down on his planet doing flips and dancing with bubbles and Gregory. 

Goku then dashed at Zaparta and landed a combo of punches. Zaparta defended and retreated back. He then attacked with a salvo of kicks. Goku blocked the first 5 or 6 then he ducked under one and slammed his fist forward into Zaparta's groin. Zaparta gasp loudly and fell down clutching his injured manhood. He rolled over crying on the ground. Goku laughed. "Not so strong after all??" Zaparta sat up. "Cheep shot!! That's all mans weak spot and you know it you son of a bitch!!" He then bent over on one knee with a closed 

fist on the ground. He caught his breath and stood up slowly. Goku smiled and laughed quietly. Zaparta 

stretched a little then cracked his neck side to side. "I'm ready." He said hopping up and down like a 

boxer. He then attacked with a bunch of fast punches to Goku's head. Goku blocked them all with ease. 

Then with reflexes like a cat he shot out his hand and grabbed Zaparta's right fist. He swung it around flinging Zaparta backwards so his back was to Goku. Goku then put out an open hand. He shot his Kiaiho, 

The invisible blast pushed Zaparta forward into a building. Goku slowly flew over near it. Zaparta blasted 

his way out flying full speed at Goku. Goku dodged him easily then smashed him in the back as he 

passed. Zaparta fell to the ground next to his ship. Goku landed close to him. Zaparta lifted himself up to his feet then gathered a white energy ball in his closed right fist. "It all ends now!!" Zaparta thrust his fist forward launching the Freezing Blast at Goku. Goku's Plan worked perfectly as he did a back flip up on top of Zaparta's Ship. The Blast hit the door to Zaparta's ship and sealed it closed with an Icy Barrier. Zaparta smacked his head and Cursed. 

Goten helped Gohan slowly to his feet and they both stared at Goku from a safe distance. They cheered him on and knew that his plan had worked. 

Goku came out of SSJ form and smiled. "You screwed up Zaparta. You lost it for yourself." 

Zaparta stared in disbelief. He knew as well as Goku that the only way he could undo the freezing attack's damage is to undo all that it had done including Vegita. Zaparta clenched his fist in rage. "NO!! Impossible!! I couldn't have been stupider!! Letting myself do such a thing!!" He looked at Goku. "Now you will pay!!" He flipped backwards and landed sideways on the wall of a building. He sprung off with his fist cocked ready to punch Goku. 

In a flash Goku disappeared and slammed into Zaparta. It was like slow motion. Goku leapt forward against Zaparta and swung hard with an uppercut to Zaparta's stomach. Zaparta didn't even notice until Goku's powerful fist cracked his chest guard. It cracked out in strands then as more pressure was applied exploded open around Goku's fist. He hit Zaparta's bare stomach and knocked the wind out of him. With out the Chest protector Goku would have punched straight through him. Zaparta laid erect on Goku's fist before going limp and draping his limbs down. Goku hovered triumphantly in the air with Zaparta's still body as a trophy. He slowly ascended down to the ground and laid Zaparta face up. He stirred slowly on the ruble and opened his eyes. With a mental command the Ice on the ship cracked and fell off. Goku thanked him silently and walked away. Zaparta slowly stood up and clambered back to his ship. He understood know that Goku didn't have to kill him this embarrassment was enough. He fell down to the floor of his ship and activated the door with a voice command to close. Seconds later the ship blasted off and rocketed into space. Zaparta crawled into a healing tank and wondered to himself. "How could he have broken my armor. Impossible." 

Vegita stood up and brushed off the cracked ice from his legs. He came out of SSJ3 form and hugged Bulma hard. They both cried happy tears as Trunks came in and joined the group hug. Buu piloted his ship to Kushu city to pick up Goku. 

DragonBall Z 

Chapter 37 "The second Arrival?" 

Buu's ship landed and every one ran out to rejoice over the victory. Chichi hugged Goku and He hugged her back. Everyone circled around and smiled victoriously. Gohan and Goten landed in the crowd and were met by Chichi and Videl to give each of them hugs and kisses. 

Then suddenly the ground shook and the sky lit up red. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw a spaceship raining down towards them. Everyone dove out of the way as it landed right where they were. Goku and Gohan pushed the crowd back as the got into there fighting stance. The smoke cleared and they read the letters "C……A….P….S….U….L…E" On the ship. The door opened up and a short, strong, dark skinned man walked out with a short bowl cut girl next to him. Goku and Gohan instantly recognized them and ran forward to meet them. Everyone sighed reluctantly. It was only Ubuu and Pan Chan. 

The crowd followed them to meet them. Goku could feel that Ubuu gained strength from the space training. Gohan hugged Pan. Ubuu looked around at all the damage. "So….Did I miss anything?" Everyone busted out laughing and Goku put his arm around him. "Well it all started out when………" THE END 

2 sequels are in the works. Until then read some of my other DB short stories. 


End file.
